It's only nightmare
by daphnedelacorix
Summary: Po Mieście Zagubionych Dusz. Jace przychodzi z propozycją do Sebastiana, ale kryje się pod nią coś więcej niż zwyczajna chęć współpracy. Spojlery do DA (z wykluczeniem Miasta Niebiańskiego Ognia do dnia polskiej premiery) oraz DM. W dalszej części możliwy wyższy rating.
1. Chapter 1

- Moim _parabatai_ jest Alec, Sebastianie – tłumaczył mu Jace po raz setny. – Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z faktu, że niezbyt ci się to podoba, ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Nasze więzy są nierozerwalne, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Brunet po raz pierwszy podczas tej dziwnej rozmowy spojrzał na niebieskookiego. Od kiedy Jace przyszedł do jego pokoju bez zapowiedzi, oświadczając, że zmienił zdanie, że mogą być zespołem, jeżeli tym razem będą działać wspólnie, nie miał ochoty na niego patrzeć. Bardzo ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale brakowało mu prawdziwego towarzysza, a Jace był idealnym kandydatem na to stanowisko.

- Aleka można zabić – westchnął Sebastian, średnio zadowolony z faktu, że miałby zabijać jakiegoś Nefilim. – To nie jest problem. Masz _parabatai_ i nie wiesz, że nie można mieć drugiego, nawet jeżeli któryś umrze? Poza tym, obydwoje skończyliśmy osiemnaście lat.

- Nie zabijesz Aleka! – wrzasnął Jace. Przecież właśnie po to tu przyszedł. – Nie tkniesz żadnego Lightwooda. Clary, Jocelyn, Luke'a i jego stada, Simona, Magnusa, nawet Jordana. Nikogo, kto jest dla mnie ważny.

- Zaczynamy stawiać warunki? – prychnął Sebastian. – Czegoś jeszcze wymagasz? Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie im sprostać. Wiesz, że nie zmienię swoich postanowień, Jace. Możesz spróbować na nie wpłynąć, ale nie liczyłbym na powodzenie. Nocni Łowcy mają stać się silniejsi. Są słabi, Jace, słabi. Może tego nie widzisz. Ja przy boku mojego ojca to zobaczyłem.

- Valentine był złym człowiekiem, Sebastianie. Nie znasz innego wychowania, rozumiem to. Maryse pomogła mi zrozumieć. Dlatego ci to proponuję.

Ale Sebastianowi nie podobał się ten plan. Zamieszkać ze wszystkimi Lightwoodami? Wiązałoby się to z częstym widywaniem Clary, no i oczywiście Jace'a, ale czarnowłosy nie był przekonany do tego pomysłu. Zbyt długo był samotny, żeby mieszkać z osobami, które go nienawidzą. Już mieszkanie z Clary i Jace'm było dla niego kłopotliwe, choć oczywiście starał się to ukryć.

Z drugiej strony… może to nie był taki zły pomysł? Może potrzebował poparcia starego rodu Nocnych Łowców, żeby przekonać Nefilim do swojego pomysłu. Może nawet zdobyłby poparcie Clave? Nie, to bardziej niemożliwe niż to, że Clary kiedyś zacznie traktować go jak brata. Nie po tym, co zrobił ostatnim razem, kiedy ją widział. Chociaż nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że gdyby miał wybór, zrobiłby jeszcze raz to samo. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś nie jest mu posłuszny.

- Kto dokładnie miałby się tu wprowadzić? Rozumiesz przecież, że nie mogę zamieszkać w Instytucie – rzucił lekko, stwierdzając, że zbyt długo pogrążył się w myślach.

- Wszyscy Lightwoodowie. Clary, może Jocelyn. No i ja. Pasuje ci to? – Jace zastanawiał się, czy nie przesadził z ilością osób. Sebastian pewnie będzie czuł się przytłoczony.

- Nie Jocelyn. I nie mówię tu tylko o sobie, ona nie zniesie mojego widoku – prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Jocelyn to twoja matka.

- Lilith to moja matka – prychnął cicho.

- Ona chciałaby mieć z tobą lepsze stosunki – mówił dalej, jakby nie usłyszał słów chłopaka, wierzę w to. Takie jakie powinny być pomiędzy tobą a nią. Uwierz, chciałbym mieć taką szansę jak ty.

- Chciałbyś znać osobę, która podcięła sobie żyły, chociaż wiedziała, że spodziewa się dziecka? – Sebastian prychnął.

- Chciałbym znać swoją biologiczną matkę, Sebastianie – czarnowłosy zauważył, że tej nocy chłopak często powtarzał jego imię. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki je wymawiał. Zupełnie jakby nie zależało mu na tym, żeby powstrzymać go przed tym, co ma zamiar zrobić(oczywiście Sebastian dobrze wiedział, że tylko na tym Jace'owi zależy), ale jakby wierzył w to, co mówi. Jakby chciał przygarnąć Sebastiana do swojej rodziny, jak brata. Przecież jest winny śmierci jednego z jego braci. Powinien go za to nienawidzić.

- Dobrze. Oczekuję was jutro w godzinach wieczornych. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Alec bardzo przeszkadza mi w… - urwał w pół zdania, nie chcąc mówić „w kontrolowaniu cię" – współpracy z tobą. Nie mam zamiaru łączyć się z tobą czarną magią, bo twój kompleks bohatera by mnie zabił.

- Nie będziesz moim _parabatai_ – powiedział Jace. – Sam powiedziałeś, że to niemożliwe. O Aleka możesz być co najwyżej zazdrosny.

- Może jestem – wzruszył ramionami. Gdyby wiedział, że Jace przyszedł porozmawiać na poważnie, może wstałby z łóżka i zszedłby do salonu, ale teraz cieszył się, że czuje ciepło bijące od blondyna. Chciałby położyć głowę na jego ramieniu i nie przejmować się tym, co sobie pomyśli. Chciał mieć kogoś, kto chociaż będzie udawał, że go wspiera. Jak ojciec. Dobrze wiedział, że ojciec uważał go za zwierzę, które musi wytresować.

I może właśnie tym był.

Zwierzątkiem swojego ojca.

Instytut Nowojorski został tymczasowo przekazany w ręce Clave, kiedy rodzina Lightwoodów nagle oświadczyła, że musi wyjechać. Ich nagłe zniknięcie nie spotkało się z poparciem Rady; do niedawna państwo Lightwoodowie nie powinni opuszczać Instytutu w innych sprawach niż służbowych. Chociaż dowiedli swojej lojalności podczas walki z Valentine'm, nadal traktowano ich jak zagrożenie.

Clary stała obok Jace'a, trzymając go za rękę. Mimo jego zapewnień o zmianie zachowania jej brata, nadal bała się z nim spotkać. Sebastian był dla niej potworem, a Jace zamiast z nim walczyć, próbował go zmienić. Przecież to niemożliwe. Clary nie wierzyła w nagłą przemianę brata. Był zbyt zepsuty, żeby z planu Jace'a mogło wyniknąć coś dobrego.

- Nie ufam mu – powiedziała cicho.

- Clary, może wydaje ci się, że on chce cię skrzywdzić. Ale ty z nas wszystkich jesteś najbezpieczniejsza. Sebastian nie przelałby krwi Morgernsternów. Spróbuj uwierzyć, że ma dobre zamiary. Że robisz to w imię Razjela. Chodź już – dotknął dłonią jej policzka, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Rudowłosa spuściła głowę i poszła prosto przed siebie, podchodząc do drzwi, których nigdy wcześniej tu nie było. Westchnęła i nacisnęła klamkę, wchodząc do mieszkania.

Znowu znalazła się w tym miejscu. Jasny, przestronny korytarz, kremowe ściany. Chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że to miejsce jest urządzone przez jej ojca, średnio mogła w to uwierzyć. Valentine nie był dla niej kimś, kto mógłby zwyczajnie żyć, jak każdy człowiek. Jakby istniał dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczynała się walka.

Sebastian zbiegł cicho po schodach, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Przywitał wszystkich prawie serdecznie, żeby później nie było, i pokazał, gdzie mogą się rozlokować. Szczerze mówiąc, chłopak wydawał się prawie rozluźniony. Poprosił jedynie Clary, żeby chwilę z nim została, chciał z nią porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy.

Kiedy wszyscy udali się na wyższe piętro w celu zostawienia swoich rzeczy, Sebastian zrobił coś, czego Clary nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewała; przytulił ją. Objął jak siostrę, a przecież ona jest jego siostrą.

- Przepraszam – Sebstian nie wiedział, czy to, co mówi, jest częścią planu, który wymyślił po wczorajszej rozmowie z Jace'm, czy mówi to szczerze – chciałbym, żebyś wybaczyła mi to, co ci zrobiłem. Jace uświadomił mi, że odbierasz świat trochę inaczej niż ja, że moje czyny mogły cię skrzywdzić. Nie chciałem tego. Przepraszam – Clary zatkało, ale po tych słowach odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Postaram się zapomnieć – szepnęła cicho. – Ale nie ufam ci. Nie umiem ci zaufać, Sebastianie.

- Powiedz, że przynajmniej spróbujesz – powiedział, odsuwając się od niej, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Widział w nich tylko niepewność i strach.

- Dobrze, spróbuję.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciężko było mu to przyznać, ale odkąd rodzina Lightwoodów pojawiła się w jego życiu, stało się ono dużo przyjemniejsze. Nigdy nie mieszkał z prawdziwą rodziną(pomijając kilka pierwszych lat swojej egzystencji, ale o nich Sebastian nie lubił wspominać), i chociaż było to dla niego nowe doświadczenie, zdecydowanie może uznać je za udane.

Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że Maryse i Robert Lightwoodowie mieli go dość i się wynieśli.

W sumie to się im nie dziwił, też by się od nich wyniósł.

Isabelle polubił, Jocelyn tolerował, Aleka ledwo znosił. Widział jednak, że Alec jest nieoderwalną częścią życia Jace'a. Musiał przyznać, że go to denerwowało. Chciał go mieć na wyłączność. No, może podzieliłby się nim z Clary.

- Jace, a co z tym chłopakiem Aleka, tym czarownikiem? – zapytał pewnego razu, kiedy on oraz Jace wraz z Clary siedzieli w salonie, rozmawiając. To stało się prawie nieodłączną częścią popołudnia.

- Zerwali – odpowiedział lakonicznie. To Sebastian dobrze wiedział.

- Tak. Zdążyłem się o tym przekonać. Co mu zrobił? – Jace nie miał się domyślić, że Sebastian nie pyta się o to, co Magnus zrobił Alekowi.

- Raz pytałem. Nawrzeszczał na mnie, że wtrącam się w jego sprawy – blondyn wzruszył ramionami. _„Jedna dusza w dwóch ciałach..."_ Oczywiście nie znał pełnej formułki przysięgi _parabatai_, ale kiedyś ojciec zdradził mu właśnie ten fragment. Nie pasował on zupełnie do Jace'a i Aleka, którzy byli inni w każdym calu. Sebastian zastanawiał się, jak zachowują się podczas walki. Pewnie będzie mu dane się temu przyjrzeć.

O ile wcześniej nie zrobi czegoś Alekowi.

W czasie ciszy, jaka panowała w pokoju, Isabelle wpadła do pomieszczenia.

- Chciałam wyjść na zakupy – rzuciła wściekle. – Ale znowu nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy.

Isabelle chyba nie spodobała się perspektywa mieszkania w każdym zakątku świata.

- Hiszpania, Madryt dokładniej – Clary odezwała się po raz pierwszy od dawna.

- Świetnie! – prychnęła, i wyszła z pokoju, zamierzając głośno trzasnąć drzwiami.

- Poczekaj! Mogę iść z tobą. Znam miasto, język – Sebastian wzruszył ramionami. Isabelle wydawała się być nieco zaskoczona tą propozycją, ale z chęcią ją przyjęła.

Czarnowłosy pocałował Clary w policzek i podniósł się z kanapy. Zanim jednak zdążył odpuścić pokój, poczuł, że wokół jego nadgarstka zacieśniają się palce Jace'a.

- Nie zrób jej krzywdy.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy on mnie dotyka, Jace – powiedziała Clary, tym samym skupiając na sobie uwagę chłopaka. – Jakbym to nie ciebie zaatakowała tym mieczem, tylko jego.

- Przecież skutki tego uderzenia już dawno minęły – wzruszył ramionami blondyn, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi na prawdziwy problem. – No i całe szczęście, średnio chciałbym być nafaszerowany jakimś niebiańskim ogniem przez resztę życia – przyciągnął ją do siebie i próbował pocałować, ale szybko wywinęła się z jego objęć.

- Jace, mówię do ciebie! Powiedz mu coś – wzdrygnęła się.

- Sama z nim porozmawiaj. To twój brat, Clary… - westchnął. Sam nie wiedział, ile razy wałkowali ten temat. Przecież to głównie dzięki swojej dziewczynie namówił wszystkich, żeby tu być. To oni wierzyli w Sebastiana.

- Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nie chcę być z nim w jednym pokoju sam na sam. Ja… ja chyba się go boję, Jace – szepnęła. Pewnie ciężko było się jej do tego przyznać. Znów ją objął; tym razem go nie odepchnęła.

- Może spróbuję coś mu powiedzieć – westchnął chłopak. – Ale nic nie obiecuję. Musisz z nim rozmawiać, przecież o to chodzi, żeby nas zrozumiał…

- Ale on nas nie zrozumie. Może, ewentualnie, zmieni swoje zdanie co do nas i pozwoli nam żyć z dala od tych swoich planów. On nie chce nas zrozumieć, nie widzisz tego? Troszczy się o ciebie i o mnie, bo musi mieć kogoś, kto będzie miał czysty umysł, ale stał po jego stronie. Jeżeli ceną będzie spokój jednej rodziny Nefilim - zgodzi się na to. Musimy się albo pogodzić z jego planami, albo działać przeciwko niemu. Ale mam wrażenie, że tobie bardziej pasuje ta pierwsza opcja – westchnęła.

- Bo tak właśnie jest. Sebastian mówi, że jest lepszy od waszego ojca. I ma rację. Twój brat jest o wiele bardziej charyzmatyczny i przebiegły. Ale wierzę w niego. Wiem, że względem nas nie planuje niczego złego.

- Nie rozumiesz. On się nie zmieni pod naszym wpływem. Możemy albo przekonać się do jego działań i stać po jego stronie, albo po drugiej. Po stronie Nefilim. I ja też muszę wybrać, wiesz? Mogę stanąć albo po stronie ludzi, dzięki którym wiem, kim jestem, albo po stronie mojego brata. To trudne, Jace. Trudne. Wiesz, co kiedyś powiedział mi Sebastian? Że myślał, że ty jesteś do niego podobny. Ale później poznał mnie. I zmienił zdanie. Mimo faktu, że moja krew nie jest taka jak jego, że nie jestem tak zepsuta jak on, miał rację. To ja zabiłam naszego ojca, i w ogóle mnie to nie uderzyło. Zupełnie się tym nie przejęłam. Może jest coś w tym, co mówi. Chciałabym mu nie wierzyć, ale nie umiem.

- Clary! – skarcił ją lekko blondyn. – Nie jesteś taka jak on. Jesteś dobra. Jesteś jego przeciwieństwem, nie widzisz tego? Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Powinnaś mu coś wytłumaczyć. Może nie zrezygnowałby z armii Nocnych Łowców odrodzonych na nowo z krwi Lilith, ale nie zamierzałby zniszczyć całego świata, który znamy.

Clary westchnęła i zakryła twarz rękoma. Jace mówił, jakby już zdecydował, jakby zdecydował za nią. Pokręciła lekko głową i wyszła z salonu.

*

- I robiłaś aferę tylko dlatego, że skończył ci się twój ulubiony lakier? Szczerze, nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet – westchnął Sebastian, łażąc z Isabelle po ulicach Madrytu. – Ale dobrze, że ze mną idziesz, pójdziesz ze mną załatwić kilka rzeczy.

- Okay, i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, po tym jak postanowiłeś przenieść się z jednego krańca świata na drugi – parsknęła ciemnowłosa.

- Jak będziesz grzeczna i dasz mi wszystko spokojnie załatwić, jutro będziemy z powrotem w Nowym Jorku. Chyba, że wolisz znaleźć się gdzie indziej – rzucił obojętnie, spoglądając na ponury budynek, do którego zmierzali.

Od dłuższego czasu szukał sprzymierzeńców rozsianych po różnych zakątkach świata, ale przeważnie trafiał do dość luksusowych apartamentów, a nie do rozpadających się ruder. No trudno. Dobrze, że przynajmniej pogoda dopisywała. Na dworze było pięknie. Mimo dość późnego popołudnia nadal świeciło słońce, rozświetlając wszystko dookoła.

_- Buenos días – _powiedział do wysokiego mężczyzny, sądząc po runach na ciele, Nefilim. – _Soy Jonathan Morgernstern. Esta chica es mi amiga, se llama Isabelle Lightwood_ – Sebastian nigdy nie miał problemów z porozumiewaniem się w obcych językach, aczkolwiek nie był w tym mistrzem. – _Ella no habla en español, puedes hablar en inglés?_

- Oczywiście. Miło mi poznać, panno Lightwood – skinął głową, a dziewczyna ucieszona, że wreszcie coś rozumie, uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. – Proszę za mną.

Weszli do z pozoru nieprzyjemnej posiadłości, która w środku okazała się dość przyjemnym miejscem. Udali się do pokoju, którego ściany były pomalowane na spokojny, zielony odcień, a kanapa, na której usiedli, była jakby srebrna.

- Rozpatrzyliśmy twoją propozycję, Jonathanie – znowu odezwał się mężczyzna. Jak Sebastian mógł się domyślać, miał na imię Ezequiel. – W imieniu Madryckiego Instytutu oznajmiam, że popieramy twoją wizję i staniemy po twojej stronie. Wierzyliśmy w czyny twojego ojca i liczymy, że nas nie zawiedziesz.

- Obiecuję – powiedział cicho Sebastian i uścisnął rękę mężczyzny.

*

Jace wszedł do pokoju Sebastiana, nie zawracając sobie głowy niepotrzebnymi uprzejmościami, takimi jak pukanie. Sebastian oderwał na chwilę oczy od książki, żeby sprawdzić, kto wszedł, ale stwierdziwszy, że to tylko Jace, powrócił do lektury.

- Musisz mi coś wytłumaczyć – rzucił blondyn, rozwalając się obok chłopaka na łóżku.

- Co Clary znowu sobie zrobiła? – odpowiedział obojętnie, nie przerywając czytania.

- Czemu Clary miałaby sobie coś zrobić? Nieważne – pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu. – Chociaż tak, w sumie chodzi o nią – Sebastian westchnął i odłożył książkę, dając towarzyszowi znak, że go słucha. – Martwię się o nią. I chyba chodzi trochę o ciebie. Powiedziała mi, że nie znosi, jak ją dotykasz. Wątpię, żeby to była zwyczajna niechęć do ciebie… - urwał.

- Tak, domyśliłem się, że będzie tak na mnie reagować – wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko nie powiedziała ci do końca prawdy. Jej nie obrzydza mój dotyk. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – Jace wątpił w prawdziwość słów bruneta. Przecież Clary by go nie okłamała.

- Spokojnie – zaśmiał się chłopak. – To nic skomplikowanego – Sebastian spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, i zanim się rozmyślił, pocałował go. Ku zdziwieniu chyba ich obojga, Jace przysunął się bliżej i położył dłoń na policzku chłopaka. Brunet uznał to za zachętę i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, naciskając na nie i każąc mu przycisnąć się do chłodnej ściany.

Blondyn nagle jakby oprzytomniał i odsunął od siebie chłopaka, wzdrygając się.

- Rozumiesz – ciągnął dalej Sebastian, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. – To przez krew. Twoja krew Ithuiela i moja Lilith ciągną do siebie, jak w jakimś toksycznym związku. Dlatego moją siostrę irytuje, kiedy jej dotykam. Dlatego tobie podoba się, kiedy cię całuję – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – To nic złego. Za naturę nie odpowiadasz – wzruszył ramionami, nadal się szczerząc. Jace nagle nabrał ochoty starcia tego jego uśmieszku z twarzy raz na zawsze. Tymczasem tylko pokiwał głową i zamierzał wyjść, ale Sebastian pociągnął go za rękę, tak że jego usta znajdowały się tuż przy jego uchu.

- Nie. Teraz nie będzie tak prosto, Herondale. Wykorzystam albo ciebie, albo ją. Masz wybór – szepnął cicho i uwolnił jego rękę z uścisku.


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelyn spojrzała na syna z przymrużonymi oczami.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, Jonathanie – chłopak nienawidził, kiedy używała tego imienia. Jakby nazywanie go Sebastianem było jakoś niesamowicie skomplikowane, wręcz niemożliwe.

- To chyba lepsze niż rzucanie się z motyką na słońce, mamo – odpowiedział lekceważąco, ironizując ostatnie słowo.

Sebastian właśnie bardzo ogólnie opowiedział Jocelyn o planie, który już niedługo miał zamiar wprowadzić w życie. Niestety kobieta, podobnie jak jej córka, nie zareagowała pozytywnie. Widziała już skutki Demonicznego Kielicha i chyba nie była zachwycona jego działaniem.

- Skoro moje zdanie i tak cię nie obchodzi, to po co w ogóle mi o tym mówisz?

- Clary powiedziała mi, że powinienem – wzruszył ramionami.

- Może powinnam ci powiedzieć, że uważam to za głupi pomysł. Że powinieneś dać sobie spokój, prawda? Tak zrobiłby normalny rodzic. Wybacz mi, ale zwyczajnie nie wierzę, że wziąłbyś sobie do serca którąś z moich próśb i zastanowił się nad swoim zachowaniem.

- No bo tak by nie było – odpowiedział, wpatrzony w widok za oknem. – Wiesz co? Mówię ci to w sumie w wielkim zaufaniu. A ty potrafisz tylko stwierdzić, że to zły pomysł i powinienem wyrzucić to sobie z głowy. Dzięki.

- Jesteś tylko dzieckiem.

- Nie, nie jestem dzieckiem! Mam osiemnaście lat i przez całe swoje życie zrobiłem więcej, niż ty w swoim! Historię piszą zwycięzcy. Od tej pory piszę ją ja! – Sebastian podniósł głos. Irytowało go zachowanie Jocelyn. Nie miała prawa mówić mu, co robi dobrze, a co źle, co może robić, a czego nie. Nie jest małym dzieckiem, które potrzebuje opieki rodzica, którego regularnie widzi dopiero od dwóch tygodni.

- Chcesz być znany z tego, że zmieniłeś rasę Nefilim, mieszanki ludzi i aniołów, w mieszankę ludzi i demonów? Dlaczego? Nikomu się tym nie przysłużysz.

Sebastian westchnął. Zdecydowanie nie był w humorze na kłótnie z Jocelyn. Ale ją najwyraźniej to nie ruszało, bo ciągnęła dalej;

- W tej chwili jesteś taki podobny do ojca. Nie mógłbyś zachowywać się jak normalny nastolatek? Spotykać się z przyjaciółmi, grać w gry, chodzić na randki? To dla ciebie takie trudne? Faktycznie, znacznie prościej będzie rządzić bandą nie-Nefilim z wodą zamiast mózgu. Pokazujesz właśnie, jaki jesteś silny.

- Przepraszam, pewnie też powinienem zapomnieć o swoim własnym ja, o tym kim jestem, przecież mogę być dla siebie niebezpieczny. Wtedy dopiero wykazałbym się odwagą godną prawdziwego Nocnego Łowcy, którym nawet nie jestem. A wiesz, kim jestem? Człowiekiem. Który ma w sobie krew anioła, ale i demona. To powoduje, że jestem od ciebie lepszy. I każdemu Nefilim daję możliwość stania się kimś na wzór mnie. Coś w tym złego?

- Jonathanie, rozumiem, że czujesz się na siłach zapanować nad potężną armią bezmózgich ludzi z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami. Ale pomyśl jeszcze. Popatrz na to nie tylko przez swoje osobiste pobudki. Nie warto.

*

Isabelle i Sebastian stali przed drzwiami Wielkiego Czarownika Brooklynu, Magnusa Bane'a.

- Po co w ogóle zawracasz sobie nim głowę? – spytała szeptem brunetka. Chyba czuła się tu obco.

- Mam swoje powody – uciął cicho. Mimo, że traktował młodą Lightwood jak dobrą koleżankę, nie chciał żeby wiedziała, że był zwyczajnie zazdrosny o Jace'a.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami. I chyba za to ją polubił. Nie wtrącała się w jego sprawy.

W tej samej chwili właściciel domu w końcu otworzył drzwi.

- Isabelle, Jonathan – Bane uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia.

- Magnus – odpowiedział cicho Sebastian. – Miło cię znowu widzieć – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając dzień, w którym ojciec przedstawił mu czarownika.

Czarownik odsunął się od drzwi, pozwalając im wejść do mieszkania. Sebastian nie zamierzał długo z nim dyskutować, a jedynie przedstawić mu swoją propozycję i wyjść, ale skoro miał możliwość podyskutowania, to czemu nie.

- Sprawa jest prosta – zaczął chłopak. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym siedzieli - ewidentnie był to salon. Musiał przyznać, że mimo dziwnego stylu Magnusa pokój wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie. – Miałeś dług u mojego ojca, więc teraz masz dług u mnie.

- Czego życzysz sobie ode mnie, zwykłego Podziemnego? – prychnął brunet w odpowiedzi, a jego kocie oczy uważnie obserwowały twarz Sebastiana.

- Nie jestem swoim ojcem – zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Chcę, żebyś wrócił do Aleka.

- Spodziewałem się pod tobie wszystkiego, Lordzie Sebastianie – prychnął, używając przydomka, który z niewiadomych powodów do niego przyległ. – Ale nie tego.

- Jesteś mi winny przysługę. Poza tym wiem, że go kochasz. Jesteś zwyczajnie zbyt dumny, żeby do niego wrócić. Szanuję to. Weź pod uwagę fakt, że potrzebuję czarownika, i że po rewolucji, która zapanuje po tym, jak osiągnę swój cel, nie zostanie ich na świecie zbyt wielu. Przynajmniej nie tych, którzy mi się nie podporządkują – miało to zabrzmieć jak groźba, ale Sebastian nie zdobył się na taki ton głosu.

- Magnusie – zaczęła Isabelle. Do tej pory siedziała cicho, tak jak prosił ją Sebastian, ale chłopak nie spodziewał się, że go posłucha. – Chyba nie ma kogoś, kto lepiej niż ja wie lepiej, co Alec do ciebie czuje. I musisz zrozumieć, że on w porównaniu do ciebie nie miał wieków, żeby nabrać wprawy w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Cokolwiek zrobił, żałuje tego, rozumiesz? Jestem jego siostrą – westchnęła. – Znam go przez całe życie. I nigdy nie widziałam go w takim stanie, rozumiesz? Obiecaj mi, że chociaż to przemyślisz.

*

„Teraz już nie będzie tak prosto, Herondale. Wykorzystam albo ciebie, albo ją." Słowa Sebastiana siedziały mu w głowie i nie chciały wyjść. Jace zamknął się w pokoju i udawał, że czyta książkę, podczas gdy naprawdę myślał o wydarzeniach z ostatnich tygodni. Brał chłopaka za swojego prawie przyjaciela, a on nagle wyskakuje mu z szantażem. Okrutnym szantażem.

Z drugiej strony… Jace nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zgadzał się ze Sebastianem. Coś, co sprawiało, że blondyn chciał czuć jego dotyk, ta krew. Przeciwności się przyciągają. Krew anioła i demona się przyciągają. Czyżby Clary czuła to samo? Naprawdę go okłamywała? Serce mówiło mu, że może jej wierzyć, ale rozum wiedział swoje.

Rozmyślania Jace'a przerwał Sebastian, który oparł się o framugę drzwi pokoju blondyna. Jego jasne włosy jak zwykle kontrastowały z czarnymi spodniami i ciasno opinającą mięśnie koszulką.

- Co dzisiaj robimy? – spytał spokojnie, uwalając się obok Jace'a na łóżku i muskając delikatnie ustami jego wargi, raczej nie z powodu przyjemności, jaką niosła ze sobą ta pieszczota, a chęci wkurzenia Jace'a. Sebastian chyba nie spodziewał się, że w odwecie chłopak poda mu jednego z padów leżących na stoliku obok.

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz chociażby dotkniesz mnie wiedząc, że w pokoju obok siedzi Clary, będę zmuszony cię zabić – odparł prawie poważnie. Sebastian tylko przewrócił oczami, pozwalając zbyt długiej grzywce prawie białych włosów opaść na twarz.

- Clary poszła spotkać się z Chodzącym za Dnia. Trochę zaufania – prychnął.

- Do ciebie? Nigdy – uśmiechnął się. – W co gramy? - zapytał, włączając konsolę.

Po chwili zdecydowali się na jakąś głupią strzelarkę, która chociaż nic nie wniosła do ich życia, przynajmniej zajęła ich na kilka godzin.

- Myślałem długo na temat ciebie i Aleka – z triumfem na twarzy powiedział Sebastian. – Lilith podsunęła mi jeden pomysł. Jeżeli narysujesz mi znaki _parabatai,_ a zniszczysz je na ciele Alexandra, to powinno zadziałać.

- Czemu w ogóle sugerujesz, że chciałbym, żebyś był moim _parabatai_? - prychnął Jace.

- Daję ci niesamowitą, jedyną w twoim życiu związania się ze mną magicznymi więzami, a ty je odrzucasz? Nawet nie wiesz, co tracisz – szturchnął go ramieniem.

- Mam iść przemyśleć swoje zachowanie?

- Tak. Do kąta, już.

- Nie rozkazuj mi! – uśmiechnął się słodko. Sebastian tylko się zaśmiał.

- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział tylko wiedząc, że Jace mimo swoich słów nie się nie powstrzyma. I rzeczywiście; po chwili poczuł wargi chłopaka napierające na jego własne. Z przyjemnością oddał pocałunek, czując palce blondyna w swoich włosach. Przysunął się bliżej niego, czując ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała. Jace oderwał się od niego na chwilę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wzrok miał zamglony, jakby był pijany. Po chwili obrócił głowę o kilkadziesiąt stopni i Sebastian zrozumiał. W progu pokoju stała Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

- Magnus? – zapytał cicho Alec, kiedy w jakiś sposób znalazł się w jego mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Wszystko wyglądało identycznie jak wtedy, kiedy był tu po raz ostatni, brakowało tylko właściciela.

Chłopak powoli przeszedł z korytarza do salonu, myśląc o powodzie swojej wizyty. Przecież nie miał zamiaru tu przychodzić, jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Nie czuł się na siłach rozmawiać z czarownikiem, zupełnie nie wiedział co ma mu powiedzieć. Czy zwyczajnie przepraszam wystarczy? Nie wierzył w to. Przecież próbował. Magnus był zbyt dumny, żeby tak normalnie mu wybaczyć. Szanował to.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, uderzył go zapach silny zapach perfum. Westchnął i zatkał nos ręką. Nawet oddychanie przynosi za dużo wspomnień, pomyślał.

Ogólnie to wszystko było dokładnie takie, jak zapamiętał – ściany utrzymane w kolorach beżu, kremowe krzesła i sofa, szklany stół. Kiedy Alec przyjrzał się dokładniej jednemu z krzeseł, zauważył na nim Prezesa Miau.

- Hej kocie – powiedział, drapiąc zwierzaka za uszami. – Gdzie podziałeś swojego pana?

- Jestem tu cały czas, Alexandrze – na dźwięk znajomego głosu Alec znieruchomiał. Dopiero po chwili pozwolił sobie podnieść wzrok.

Spojrzał w kocie oczy Magnusa Bane'a.

- Z czym tym razem przychodzisz, żeby zniszczyć mi życie? – zapytał spokojnie, świdrując Aleka wzrokiem.

- Ja? Czym jestem ja, jeden głupi Nocny Łowca, dla twojego całego życia, Magnusie – prychnął cicho. – Epizodem? Przecież te kilka miesięcy, które spędziliśmy razem, za sto lat nic nie będą dla ciebie znaczyły. Zapomnisz o mnie – musiał zamrugać kilka razy oczami, żeby nie dać możliwości popłynięcia łzom. Dotarła do niego prawdziwość wypowiedzianych przez niego słów.

- Nie dajesz mi o sobie zapomnieć – Magnus podszedł do niego i chwycił jego podbródek tak, że patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Alec nie widział w nich już zauroczenia i fascynacji, którymi darzył go czarownik. Nie. Widział coś innego.

Miał wrażenie, że widzi w nich miłość. Nie taką, jaką Alec mógł darzyć rodziców, Isabelle czy Jace'a. To była taka miłość, o której marzy każdy – żeby tylko ją znaleźć i być razem do końca życia.

Cóż, koniec życia w przypadku ich dwóch był średnio zbieżną datą.

- Tak, jasne. Przepraszam – wypowiedział ostatnie słowo najironiczniej, jak umiał. Nie mógł odpowiednio wyrazić tego, co czuje, co powinien powiedzieć.

- Alexandrze – Magnus zacisnął długie palce na nadgarstku Aleka, jakby myślał, że ma zamiar odejść. – Wstawaj. Alec! – chłopak poczuł silne szturchnięcie w bok, i nagle siedział na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Ale nie był sam.

- Magnus? Co ty tu robisz? – Alec nie mógł udawać, że nie jest zdziwiony. W sumie akurat jego wizyty spodziewał się najmniej. No i może jakaś bardziej przyzwoita pora, co nie? – Nie dość, że zsyłasz mi jakieś dziwne sny, to jeszcze nagle pojawiasz się tutaj? Po co?

Czarownik spojrzał na Aleka spod długich rzęs.

- Użyj czasem tych swoich szarych komórek i pomyśl – palnął bezmyślnie i przewrócił oczami. – Nieważne. Tak, w sumie to dobre pytanie, nie powinno mnie tu być - chciał wstać i wyjść, ale Alec go powstrzymał.

- Nie. Czekaj. Po coś jednak tu przyszedłeś.

- Tak, ale później usłyszałem twój głos i przypomniałem sobie twoje irytujące oskarżenia wypowiadane tym samym tonem, i zrezygnowałem – wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

- Moje irytujące oskarżenia – prychnął. – Przepraszam, że mówiłem ci, co czuję. Nigdy więcej nie popełnię tego błędu.

- Nie miałem zamiaru dawać ci możliwości popełnienia go jeszcze raz – Magnus zawahał się.

- Ale po coś jednak tu przyszedłeś – stwierdził ponownie Alec, patrząc w oczy czarownika. – Albo inaczej. Po kogoś.

- Tak, jasne! Akurat miałem rozmawiać z Jace'm, ale obawiam się, że jest zbyt zajęty spaniem, lub ewentualnie wykonywaniem innych czynności, które mógłbym podczepić pod fakt, że leży w łóżku – powiedział ironicznie, odrywając spojrzenie od błękitnych oczu chłopaka.

- Och! I tak zupełnie przypadkiem postanowiłeś wparować do przez drzwi mojego pokoju, jakbyś pomylił je z drzwiami wyjściowymi? – Alec podchwycił historyjkę wyssaną z palca.

- Dokładnie! Widzisz, jednak znasz mnie całkiem dobrze, mimo tego co twierdzisz! – zasugerował, na co młodszy chłopak tylko prychnął.

Zapadła dziwna cisza.

Nie była ona ciszą z rodzaju tych niezręcznych; nie, przecież mimo wszystko czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie. Ale nie była to też cisza, podczas której każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności tego drugiego, a dzięki tej świadomości mógł milczeć.

Nie, Alec nie umiał określić rodzaju takiej ciszy.

Dlatego kiedy po prostu wstał i przycisnął wargi Magnusa do swoich, spodziewał się, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Ale nie było. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, ale zaraz jego palce znalazły się na ramionach Aleka i stanowczo go odepchnęły. Kocie oczy patrzyły się na młodego Nocnego Łowcę prawie z odrazą, ale ich właściciel nie skomentował nagłego wybuchu hormonów u chłopaka.

- Pójdę już – powiedział czarownik po chwili. Alec chciał wrzasnąć „Nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie!", ale nie zdobył się na to. Czuł tylko, że jego serce powoli rozsypało się na kilkaset kawałków.

*

Jace wybiegł za Clary zaraz po tym, kiedy dziewczyna ulotniła się z pokoju. Sebastian jednak pozwolił sobie zostać w swoim pokoju i zająć się czymś znacznie ciekawszym, niż wybijanie bzdur do głowy swojej siostry. W końcu, miał jej nie okłamywać, prawda? Jace'owi prędzej uwierzy w jakiekolwiek kłamstwo.

W sumie nie zależało mu na psuciu związku tej dwójki, bo co mu on przeszkadzał? Mogli być sobie razem szczęśliwi, szczęśliwymi ludźmi łatwiej się manipuluje. Ale nie mógł wiedzieć, że nagle wparuje sobie do jego pokoju w nieodpowiednim momencie. Czego ona chciała od Sebastiana? Może po prostu myślała, że znajdzie tu Jace'a, to chyba najprostsze wytłumaczenie. Jej intuicja nie zawiodła, niestety.

Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Jace. Sebastianowi bardzo ciężko było wyczytać jakiekolwiek uczucia z jego twarzy, więc był zmuszony o nie zapytać.

- No i? Jak ci poszło? – uniósł jedną brew w geście, który miał wyrażać ciekawość.

- Wysłuchała mnie, stwierdziła, że musi to przemyśleć i wyszła. Odbierz to sobie jak chcesz – nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego. Sebastian uznał to za dobry znak.

- A co jej powiedziałeś? – zapytał cicho.

- Po co ci to? Słuchaj, jeżeli chcesz pisać o mnie książki, to nie obraź się, ale kilka osób wyraziło taką chęć przed tobą – mruknął.

- Żeby trzymać się jednej wersji, geniuszu – przewrócił oczami. Czasem głupota Jace'a dosłownie zwalała go z nóg, więc musiał usiąść.

- Powiedziałem, że się tobą założyłem, przegrałem, a twoja nagroda miała wyglądać właśnie tak.

- Serdeczne podziękowania za stawianie mnie w jak najgorszym świetle – prychnął. Stwierdził, że jednak mógł z nim iść i dopilnować, żeby powiedział coś w miarę normalnego.

- Zawsze do usług – udał, że się kłania i opadł na łóżko obok Sebastiana.

Blondyn pochwycił wzrok drugiego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.

- Och, na anioła – Sebastian przewrócił oczami. – Przestań się tak do mnie szczerzyć. Wspominałem ci już kiedyś, że te twoje gry wstępne są niesamowicie irytujące? – podszedł do niego i położył mu ręce na ramionach.

- Czekaj – zaśmiał się Jace, kładąc rękę na jego piersi i odsuwając lekko od siebie. – Powiedziałeś „na anioła"?

- A co niby twoim zdaniem powinienem mówić? Na demona? – prychnął, ale kąciki jego ust nieznacznie się uniosły. – Jesteś idiotą, Jasie Herondale. Pieprzonym idiotą – tym razem już się uśmiechnął, opierając czoło na czole chłopaka.

Jace pozwolił sobie na odwzajemnienie tego gestu.

- Pamiętasz, co mówił Valentine? Kochać to niszczyć.

- A być kochanym to znaczy zostać zniszczonym – odparł Sebastian. – Pamiętam. Dlatego denerwujesz mnie za każdym razem, kiedy cię widzę. Bo mam wrażenie, że cię kocham – wymówił ostatnie dwa słowa, jakby nie były stworzone w języku, który zna.

- Ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy kochać – stwierdził Jace, siadając po turecku na podłodze i pociągając za sobą chłopaka.

- Nie wiem – potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Jace był zdziwiony, że tak prosto przyjął do wiadomości, że czegoś nie rozumie. – Wytłumacz mi.

- No dobra? – uniósł jedną brew. – Jeżeli kogoś kochasz, to mu ufasz. Bezgranicznie. Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie okłamie. Chcesz zawsze być przy nim, niezależnie od sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz. W zdrowiu, chorobie, szczęściu i nieszczęściu. Na śmierć i życie. Kiedy widzisz tę osobę, cały świat jakby na chwilę stawał w miejscu, przez ułamek sekundy. W tej chwili twoje serce przyśpiesza, a twoje myśli są skupione tylko na tej jednej osobie. Kochasz kogoś wtedy, kiedy dbasz o niego bardziej niż o siebie. Kiedy byłbyś wstanie oddać za tę osobę życie, nawet się nie wahając. Kiedy mimo wszystkich kłótni, każdego nieprzemyślanego słowa, w duszy zawsze szepczesz „kocham cię"… – głos mu się załamał, ale nie pozwolił sobie na dłuższą przerwę. Kciukiem przejechał po dolnej wardze Sebastiana i zastanowił się. – Mimo każdej kłótni wybaczać, bo prawdziwa miłość przetrwa wszystko. Czuć to samo, co druga osoba. Śmiać się, smucić się, płakać razem z nią. Nie wystarczą tylko puste słowa, ważniejsze są czyny. Tęsknota za tą osobą, kiedy nie ma jej przy nas. Patrzysz na drugą osobę, i wiesz, że zrobisz dla niej wszystko. I wiesz, co jeszcze? Trzeba być. Na zawsze.

- Niezły jesteś w przemowach. Czyżby to jeden z tych twoich darów? – Sebastian musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem.

- Jeżeli nazywasz Clary darem, to tak – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe. – I jeszcze… - nagle wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił.

- Co jest? – zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. Jace przyłożył rękę do runy _parabatai _na swojej piersi, zastanawiając się.

- Alec – szepnął cicho. – Pójdę zobaczyć, co z nim – powiedział nerwowo i zniknął.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace znowu bił się z myślami.

Przecież nie wątpił w to, że kocha Clary i chce z nią być, nie o to chodzi. Jace sam nie wiedział, o co chodzi. O Sebastiana? Przecież go szantażował. Teoretycznie nie miał wyboru. Ale gdyby powiedział o tym Clary, to również nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru narażać jej na dodatkowe zmartwienia, szczególnie kiedy zaczynała dogadywać się z bratem.

Z drugiej strony, przed chwilą Clary i Sebastian wspólnie wystawili go do wiatru, a dziewczyna jeszcze na niego nawrzeszczała.

- Żyj – blondyn poczuł silne szturchnięcie w bok. – Siedzę tak koło ciebie od minuty, a ty mnie nawet nie zauważyłeś – prychnął Alec.

Jace spojrzał na swojego _parabatai_ ze znużeniem. Zapuścił się ostatnio. Przy Magnusie zawsze wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wychodzić na wybieg, a teraz wystarczały mu stare dżinsy i zwykła koszulka z nadrukiem.

- Jak mam cię widzieć, skoro odkąd wszedłeś do tego pokoju utopiłeś się w blasku mojej osobowości – wzruszył ramionami.

- Pokłóciłeś się z Clary – to nie było pytanie, ale Jace kiwnął głową.

- A Sebastian mnie dla niej olał – dodał. Alec zmarszczył brwi, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka.

- I jeszcze mi powiesz, że Sebastianem przejmujesz się bardziej niż Clary? – brunet spojrzał na Jace'a pytająco.

- To skomplikowane – westchnął.

- Ludzie mówią „to skomplikowane", kiedy nie chcą rozmawiać na ten temat – Alec przewrócił oczami. – A ty masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, w tej chwili.

Jace niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w starszego Nefilim. Był jedną z niewielu osób, którym mógł zaufać bezgranicznie, wiedział to, ale w sumie nie czuł potrzeby rozmawiania z nim o tym.

- W żyłach Sebastiana płynie krew demona – zaczął historię. - A w moich i Clary trochę więcej krwi anioła, niż jej tam być powinno. Przez to ja i Clary czujemy do Sebastiana jakieś nienaturalnie silne przyciąganie, którego nie jestem w stanie ci w tej chwili wytłumaczyć – zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć. - Teraz mówię ci to wszystko, ale niedawno sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Sebastian mi o tym powiedział. Nie, nie powiedział. Pokazał – poprawił się. – Zapytałem się, czemu Clary przeszkadza, kiedy ją dotyka. I wtedy mnie pocałował.

- Powtórz, bo chyba nie dosłyszałem – uniósł brwi Alec.

- Nie przerywaj mi! – zirytował się Jace. – Stwierdził, że nasza krew się przyciąga. I wtedy mnie zaszantażował.

- Nie dałbyś się komuś zaszantażować – prychnął Alec.

Jace westchnął i wstał. Kontynuował, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju i skupiając wzrok na ciemnobeżowych ścianach.

- Chodzi o Clary! – wypalił. – Widziała, jak go pocałowałem. Ja jego – powtórzył wolniej.

Alec zacisnął powieki, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Jace usiadł po turecku, opierając się o chłodną ścianę.

- I przez to jest na ciebie zła – brunet szybko połączył fakty. – Powiedz jej o szantażu Sebastiana.

- Nie mogę! – zaprotestował.

Nagle oboje usłyszeli piosenkę, którą Alec miał ustawioną na dzwonek w telefonie. Chłopak westchnął, wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Magnus. Ty odbierz! – rzucił aparatem w Jace'a. Blondyn przewrócił oczami i odebrał telefon.

- Halo? Nie, tu Jace, Alec zostawił u mnie telefon… - przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, słuchając. – Przekażę mu. Ta. Cześć – rozłączył się. – Prosi cię o spotkanie – zwrócił się do Aleka. – Za godzinę, i twierdzi, że ty będziesz wiedział gdzie. Powiedział, że musi ci kogoś przedstawić.

*

Alec czuł się rozbity. Było już dość późne popołudnie, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał? Z Jace'm rozmawiał tylko minut, co robił przez resztę dnia? Spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz telefonu ocenił, że aby zdążyć na spotkanie z Magnusem, musi już iść.

Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, zastanawiając się, co Magnus miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Alec będzie wiedział gdzie. Gdyby wiedział, to by się nie zastawiał. Miał na myśli jego mieszkanie na Brooklynie? A może Cental Park, gdzie zawsze dokarmiali kaczki?

Alekowi wpadła do głowy jeszcze jedna myśl. Tunele. Tam właśnie się rozstali, i tam właśnie Alec postanowił się udać.

Nie mylił się; za pierwszym zakrętem tunelu odnalazł Magnusa, a wraz z nim dwójkę ludzi, których nie znał.

- Tesso, Jamesie, poznajcie Aleka Lightwooda – powiedział Magnus. Nie rzucił nawet głupiego „cześć, co tam?". Alec zaczął żałować, że w ogóle tu przyszedł. Nie chciał być zwierzątkiem pokazowym. – Alec, to Tessa Herondale i Jem Carstairs.

- Taa, świetnie, miło mi poznać i takie tam – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zwrócił się do Magnusa.

- Chcę, żebyś poznał Tessę i Jema – czarownik przewrócił oczami. – Naprawdę, Alec, trochę wiary co do mojej osoby.

- Wiary. Do ciebie – chłopak prychnął z irytacją. – Pozwól, że to przemilczę.

- Alec – zaczęła cicho dziewczyna. Alec zdecydowanie się na tym nie znał, ale była ładna. Przeczesała palcami długie, brązowe włosy, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. – Twoim _parabatai _jest Jace Herondale, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Prawda – pokiwał głową znużony nastolatek. – I wobec tego? – nie rozumiał intencji kobiety. Pewnie jakaś czarownica, dawna kochanka Magnusa. Może nawet obecna. Postanowił udawać, że średnio go to obchodzi.

- Lightwood i Herondale. Will by nie uwierzył – drugi mężczyzna, chociaż Alec mógłby nazwać go równie dobrze chłopakiem, uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Will? – Alec rozpoznał to imię. – Will Herondale? Znaliście go? – po raz pierwszy faktycznie zainteresował się rozmową.

- Bardzo dobrze. Był moim mężem – odpowiedziała Tessa. Alec zamrugał kilka razy. Co?

- Och. To o to ci chodziło – popatrzył na Magnusa. – Dobrze, udowodniłeś mi to – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale tu nie chodziło o ciebie, bo to nie ja z tobą zerwałem. To ty musisz mnie zrozumieć i mi wybaczyć.

- Już dawno cię zrozumiałem i ci wybaczyłem, Alexandrze – pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Ale chciałbym, żebyś jeszcze chwilę tu został i poznał bliżej moich przyjaciół.

Alec nie skupiał się już na kolejnych słowach Magnusa. Wybaczył mu? Kiedy? Ostatnio tego nie zaobserwował. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Czemu Jace nie przyszedł z tobą? – pytanie Magnusa sprowadziło go z powrotem na ziemię.

- To ty z nim rozmawiałeś, nie ja – wzruszył ramionami. – Carstairs? – zwrócił się do chłopaka. – To nazwisko Nocnych Łowców.

- Kiedyś nim byłem – poinformował go. – Ale śmiertelnie zachorowałem. Kiedy już myślałem, że umrę, pozwoliłem Cichym Braciom przemienić mnie w jednego z nich. Czekałem ponad wiek na lekarstwo na swoją chorobę. Po przemianie z Cichego Brata jestem tylko człowiekiem – wzruszył ramionami, jakby mało go to obchodziło.

- Nie chciałbyś być na powrót Nocnym Łowcą? – Alec dobrze wiedział, że to możliwe, chociaż może jeszcze nie teraz. Brunet tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

- Wolę pożyć jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat w spokoju, niż umrzeć w walce, jak pisane jest Nefilim.

- Nie zawsze tak jest – wtrąciła kobieta. – Will nie umarł w walce – dodała cicho, jakby mówienie o jego śmierci nadal ją bolało.

- Jesteś czarownicą? – Alec nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Nie – zaśmiała się. – Zmiennokształtną. Ale owszem, nieśmiertelną.

- Widziałaś śmierć kogoś, kogo kochasz – celowo użył czasu teraźniejszego. – To straszne.

- Po prostu wytrzymujesz to, co jest nie do zniesienia. I tyle* – uśmiechnęła się do Magnusa. – Za każdym razem jest coraz łatwiej. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie boli. Zawsze boli tak samo.

Alec westchnął. Wiedział, że Magnus miał swoje powody, żeby przedstawić mu Tessę i Jema, nie mogło się obyć bez tego. Wzruszył ramionami i dalej prowadził rozmowę mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego długiej nieobecności.

*

- Wstawaj! – Clary usłyszała donośny głos swojego brata. - Jęknęła, zakrywając głowę poduszką. - Za pięć minut widzimy się w kuchni. Weź jakieś wygodne buty – poinstruował.

- Nigdzie nie idę – odpowiedziała, podciągając kołdrę pod uszy. – A poza tym, jestem na ciebie zła – mruknęła, ponownie zamykając oczy.

- Jeżeli nie zobaczę cię na dole za pięć minut, to wyniosę cię siłą i będziesz biegać w piżamie – jeżeli to miała być groźba, to Clary niezbyt się nią przejęła.

- Dziesięć – postanowiła się targować.

- Cztery – wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Clary rzuciła poduszką w zamknięte drzwi.

Westchnęła zirytowana. Czemu los musiał ją ukarać akurat Sebastianem? Nie to, żeby była święta, ale bez przesady.

Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła z niej szare legginsy do połowy łydek oraz o rozmiar większą czarną koszulkę. Szybko przeczesała włosy szczotką i zawiązała je w kitkę, kilka niesfornych kosmyków podpinając wsuwkami. Właśnie sznurowała buty, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Sebastian.

- A ja chciałem ci odpuścić i biec krótszą trasą – westchnął. – No już, chodź.

Z ociąganiem wstała i wyszła za Sebastianem.

- Która godzina? – zapytała, przypominając sobie, że zapomniała zerknąć na zegarek. Było jeszcze ciemno, musiało być wcześnie.

- Jakoś przed piątą – wzruszył ramionami. – Wrócimy na śniadanie, może trochę wcześniej, to zależy czy będziesz narzekać czy biegać – i puścił się biegiem.

Clary tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co będzie musiała z nim przechodzić. Nie da jej żyć, już ona dobrze to wiedziała.

Dogoniła brata i zwolniła do truchtu. Rozejrzała się po terenie. Biegli jakąś leśną ścieżką; mijane przez nich drzewa wyglądały na stare.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zaciekawiła się. Sebastian popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

- Chcesz tracić siłę na gadanie? Dobrze. Nie wiem, ale moje zmysły podpowiadają mi, że gdzieś w lesie – odparł.

Clary prychnęła.

- Nie no, serio? Nie zauważyłam! – powiedziała ironicznie, spoglądając na brata wilkiem.

- Szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej myśleć nie będę musiał cię uczyć.

- Ej! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – To nie było miłe. Masz tak nie mówić.

- A ty masz mi nie rozkazywać – odparował chłopak.

Clary spojrzała na niego z urazą.

- To nie rozkaz, sugeruję ci co masz robić, żeby być dobrym bratem. Jak na razie, wypadasz… - udała, że się zastanawia – kiepsko.

- Dobrze. Widzisz tamto wzgórze? – wskazał palcem na górkę, która pojawiła się przed nimi. – Ścigamy się. Jeżeli będziesz pierwsza, będę słuchał twoich wskazówek – Clary od razu wyczuła haczyk w tej propozycji.

- A jeżeli ty wygrasz, to? – podsunęła mu odpowiednie zdanie.

Sebastian zastanowił się.

- Wybaczysz Jace'owi – powiedział po chwili namysłu. Clary stanęła w miejscu i poczekała, aż Sebastian zrobi to samo.

- Czemu ci aż tak na nim zależy? – to pytanie męczyło ją przez ostatni czas i miała nadzieję, że w końcu uzyska na nie odpowiedź.

- Zależy mi na tobie. Tobie zależy na Jasie. I tak dalej, Jasie zależy na Aleku, Alekowi na Magnusie. Gdyby nie Jace, to Alec byłby martwy – jego i tak naturalnie czarne oczy przybrały jeszcze głębszą barwę.

- Nie mów tak! – upomniała go odruchowo. Sebastian pokręcił głową.

- Myślałem, że zależy ci na prawdzie – stwierdził. – Daję ci dziesięć sekund przewagi. Biegnij.

- Nie! Nie jestem gorsza od ciebie – zaprotestowała Clary.

- To zależy, o jakim źle mówimy, siostrzyczko – zaśmiał się. – Lekcja pierwsza: Nigdy nie rezygnuj z ułatwień, forów, czegokolwiek, jakie ktoś ci proponuje. Dobrze. Odliczaj.

Clary wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała się. Nie zależało jej na zdobyciu „nagrody" za wygraną, nie, chciała tylko pokazać Sebastianowi, że jest na jego poziomie.

- Raz. Dwa. Trzy! – rzuciła głośno. Sebastian od razu wyprzedził ją lekko, ale pozwoliła mu myśleć, że ma nad nią przewagę.

Przed prawie samym szczytem góry Clary przyspieszyła, zużywając wszystkie rezerwy swojej wytrzymałości. Padła zdyszana na górę.

- Wygrałam! – oznajmiła zadowolona.

- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował Sebastian, padając na trawę obok niej.

- Będziesz się teraz kłócić o to? – Clary przewróciła oczami. – No dobra, nieważne… - już miała oznajmić, ze dobrze, on wygrał, ale przypomniało się jej co powiedział tam, na dole. – A. Rozumiem. Nie, to ja wygrałam.

- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją, uśmiechając się i splatając ręce na karku.

Clary spojrzała na wyłaniające się zza horyzontu słońce. Leżeli akurat na wschód, tak, że widziała wszystko doskonale. Zachwyciła ją feeria kolorów, którą miała przed oczami. Słońce właśnie rozpoczynało swoją codzienną wędrówkę.

'Ja też powinnam zacząć swoją wędrówkę. Może nawet przy boku brata, kto wie.' pomyślała Clary.

* - cytat z "Mechanicznej Księżniczki", oczywiście.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace znowu bił się z myślami.

Przecież nie wątpił w to, że kocha Clary i chce z nią być, nie o to chodzi. Jace sam nie wiedział, o co chodzi. O Sebastiana? Przecież go szantażował. Teoretycznie nie miał wyboru. Ale gdyby powiedział o tym Clary, to również nie skończyłoby się dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru narażać jej na dodatkowe zmartwienia, szczególnie kiedy zaczynała dogadywać się z bratem.

Z drugiej strony, przed chwilą Clary i Sebastian wspólnie wystawili go do wiatru, a dziewczyna jeszcze na niego nawrzeszczała.

- Żyj – blondyn poczuł silne szturchnięcie w bok. – Siedzę tak koło ciebie od minuty, a ty mnie nawet nie zauważyłeś – prychnął Alec.

Jace spojrzał na swojego _parabatai_ ze znużeniem. Zapuścił się ostatnio. Przy Magnusie zawsze wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wychodzić na wybieg, a teraz wystarczały mu stare dżinsy i zwykła koszulka z nadrukiem.

- Jak mam cię widzieć, skoro odkąd wszedłeś do tego pokoju utopiłeś się w blasku mojej osobowości – wzruszył ramionami.

- Pokłóciłeś się z Clary – to nie było pytanie, ale Jace kiwnął głową.

- A Sebastian mnie dla niej olał – dodał. Alec zmarszczył brwi, patrząc uważnie na chłopaka.

- I jeszcze mi powiesz, że Sebastianem przejmujesz się bardziej niż Clary? – brunet spojrzał na Jace'a pytająco.

- To skomplikowane – westchnął.

- Ludzie mówią „to skomplikowane", kiedy nie chcą rozmawiać na ten temat – Alec przewrócił oczami. – A ty masz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, w tej chwili.

Jace niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w starszego Nefilim. Był jedną z niewielu osób, którym mógł zaufać bezgranicznie, wiedział to, ale w sumie nie czuł potrzeby rozmawiania z nim o tym.

- W żyłach Sebastiana płynie krew demona – zaczął historię. - A w moich i Clary trochę więcej krwi anioła, niż jej tam być powinno. Przez to ja i Clary czujemy do Sebastiana jakieś nienaturalnie silne przyciąganie, którego nie jestem w stanie ci w tej chwili wytłumaczyć – zatrzymał się, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedzieć. - Teraz mówię ci to wszystko, ale niedawno sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałem. Sebastian mi o tym powiedział. Nie, nie powiedział. Pokazał – poprawił się. – Zapytałem się, czemu Clary przeszkadza, kiedy ją dotyka. I wtedy mnie pocałował.

- Powtórz, bo chyba nie dosłyszałem – uniósł brwi Alec.

- Nie przerywaj mi! – zirytował się Jace. – Stwierdził, że nasza krew się przyciąga. I wtedy mnie zaszantażował.

- Nie dałbyś się komuś zaszantażować – prychnął Alec.

Jace westchnął i wstał. Kontynuował, chodząc nerwowo po pokoju i skupiając wzrok na ciemnobeżowych ścianach.

- Chodzi o Clary! – wypalił. – Widziała, jak go pocałowałem. Ja jego – powtórzył wolniej.

Alec zacisnął powieki, jakby ktoś go uderzył. Jace usiadł po turecku, opierając się o chłodną ścianę.

- I przez to jest na ciebie zła – brunet szybko połączył fakty. – Powiedz jej o szantażu Sebastiana.

- Nie mogę! – zaprotestował.

Nagle oboje usłyszeli piosenkę, którą Alec miał ustawioną na dzwonek w telefonie. Chłopak westchnął, wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Magnus. Ty odbierz! – rzucił aparatem w Jace'a. Blondyn przewrócił oczami i odebrał telefon.

- Halo? Nie, tu Jace, Alec zostawił u mnie telefon… - przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, słuchając. – Przekażę mu. Ta. Cześć – rozłączył się. – Prosi cię o spotkanie – zwrócił się do Aleka. – Za godzinę, i twierdzi, że ty będziesz wiedział gdzie. Powiedział, że musi ci kogoś przedstawić.

*

Alec czuł się rozbity. Było już dość późne popołudnie, kiedy ten czas tak zleciał? Z Jace'm rozmawiał tylko minut, co robił przez resztę dnia? Spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz telefonu ocenił, że aby zdążyć na spotkanie z Magnusem, musi już iść.

Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, zastanawiając się, co Magnus miał na myśli, mówiąc, że Alec będzie wiedział gdzie. Gdyby wiedział, to by się nie zastawiał. Miał na myśli jego mieszkanie na Brooklynie? A może Cental Park, gdzie zawsze dokarmiali kaczki?

Alekowi wpadła do głowy jeszcze jedna myśl. Tunele. Tam właśnie się rozstali, i tam właśnie Alec postanowił się udać.

Nie mylił się; za pierwszym zakrętem tunelu odnalazł Magnusa, a wraz z nim dwójkę ludzi, których nie znał.

- Tesso, Jamesie, poznajcie Aleka Lightwooda – powiedział Magnus. Nie rzucił nawet głupiego „cześć, co tam?". Alec zaczął żałować, że w ogóle tu przyszedł. Nie chciał być zwierzątkiem pokazowym. – Alec, to Tessa Herondale i Jem Carstairs.

- Taa, świetnie, miło mi poznać i takie tam – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zwrócił się do Magnusa.

- Chcę, żebyś poznał Tessę i Jema – czarownik przewrócił oczami. – Naprawdę, Alec, trochę wiary co do mojej osoby.

- Wiary. Do ciebie – chłopak prychnął z irytacją. – Pozwól, że to przemilczę.

- Alec – zaczęła cicho dziewczyna. Alec zdecydowanie się na tym nie znał, ale była ładna. Przeczesała palcami długie, brązowe włosy, zastanawiając się nad kolejnymi słowami. – Twoim _parabatai _jest Jace Herondale, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Prawda – pokiwał głową znużony nastolatek. – I wobec tego? – nie rozumiał intencji kobiety. Pewnie jakaś czarownica, dawna kochanka Magnusa. Może nawet obecna. Postanowił udawać, że średnio go to obchodzi.

- Lightwood i Herondale. Will by nie uwierzył – drugi mężczyzna, chociaż Alec mógłby nazwać go równie dobrze chłopakiem, uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Will? – Alec rozpoznał to imię. – Will Herondale? Znaliście go? – po raz pierwszy faktycznie zainteresował się rozmową.

- Bardzo dobrze. Był moim mężem – odpowiedziała Tessa. Alec zamrugał kilka razy. Co?

- Och. To o to ci chodziło – popatrzył na Magnusa. – Dobrze, udowodniłeś mi to – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale tu nie chodziło o ciebie, bo to nie ja z tobą zerwałem. To ty musisz mnie zrozumieć i mi wybaczyć.

- Już dawno cię zrozumiałem i ci wybaczyłem, Alexandrze – pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Ale chciałbym, żebyś jeszcze chwilę tu został i poznał bliżej moich przyjaciół.

Alec nie skupiał się już na kolejnych słowach Magnusa. Wybaczył mu? Kiedy? Ostatnio tego nie zaobserwował. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Czemu Jace nie przyszedł z tobą? – pytanie Magnusa sprowadziło go z powrotem na ziemię.

- To ty z nim rozmawiałeś, nie ja – wzruszył ramionami. – Carstairs? – zwrócił się do chłopaka. – To nazwisko Nocnych Łowców.

- Kiedyś nim byłem – poinformował go. – Ale śmiertelnie zachorowałem. Kiedy już myślałem, że umrę, pozwoliłem Cichym Braciom przemienić mnie w jednego z nich. Czekałem ponad wiek na lekarstwo na swoją chorobę. Po przemianie z Cichego Brata jestem tylko człowiekiem – wzruszył ramionami, jakby mało go to obchodziło.

- Nie chciałbyś być na powrót Nocnym Łowcą? – Alec dobrze wiedział, że to możliwe, chociaż może jeszcze nie teraz. Brunet tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

- Wolę pożyć jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat w spokoju, niż umrzeć w walce, jak pisane jest Nefilim.

- Nie zawsze tak jest – wtrąciła kobieta. – Will nie umarł w walce – dodała cicho, jakby mówienie o jego śmierci nadal ją bolało.

- Jesteś czarownicą? – Alec nie zdążył ugryźć się w język.

- Nie – zaśmiała się. – Zmiennokształtną. Ale owszem, nieśmiertelną.

- Widziałaś śmierć kogoś, kogo kochasz – celowo użył czasu teraźniejszego. – To straszne.

- Po prostu wytrzymujesz to, co jest nie do zniesienia. I tyle* – uśmiechnęła się do Magnusa. – Za każdym razem jest coraz łatwiej. Ale to nie oznacza, że nie boli. Zawsze boli tak samo.

Alec westchnął. Wiedział, że Magnus miał swoje powody, żeby przedstawić mu Tessę i Jema, nie mogło się obyć bez tego. Wzruszył ramionami i dalej prowadził rozmowę mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy jego długiej nieobecności.

*

- Wstawaj! – Clary usłyszała donośny głos swojego brata. - Jęknęła, zakrywając głowę poduszką. - Za pięć minut widzimy się w kuchni. Weź jakieś wygodne buty – poinstruował.

- Nigdzie nie idę – odpowiedziała, podciągając kołdrę pod uszy. – A poza tym, jestem na ciebie zła – mruknęła, ponownie zamykając oczy.

- Jeżeli nie zobaczę cię na dole za pięć minut, to wyniosę cię siłą i będziesz biegać w piżamie – jeżeli to miała być groźba, to Clary niezbyt się nią przejęła.

- Dziesięć – postanowiła się targować.

- Cztery – wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł. Clary rzuciła poduszką w zamknięte drzwi.

Westchnęła zirytowana. Czemu los musiał ją ukarać akurat Sebastianem? Nie to, żeby była święta, ale bez przesady.

Podeszła do szafy i wyciągnęła z niej szare legginsy do połowy łydek oraz o rozmiar większą czarną koszulkę. Szybko przeczesała włosy szczotką i zawiązała je w kitkę, kilka niesfornych kosmyków podpinając wsuwkami. Właśnie sznurowała buty, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Sebastian.

- A ja chciałem ci odpuścić i biec krótszą trasą – westchnął. – No już, chodź.

Z ociąganiem wstała i wyszła za Sebastianem.

- Która godzina? – zapytała, przypominając sobie, że zapomniała zerknąć na zegarek. Było jeszcze ciemno, musiało być wcześnie.

- Jakoś przed piątą – wzruszył ramionami. – Wrócimy na śniadanie, może trochę wcześniej, to zależy czy będziesz narzekać czy biegać – i puścił się biegiem.

Clary tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co będzie musiała z nim przechodzić. Nie da jej żyć, już ona dobrze to wiedziała.

Dogoniła brata i zwolniła do truchtu. Rozejrzała się po terenie. Biegli jakąś leśną ścieżką; mijane przez nich drzewa wyglądały na stare.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zaciekawiła się. Sebastian popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

- Chcesz tracić siłę na gadanie? Dobrze. Nie wiem, ale moje zmysły podpowiadają mi, że gdzieś w lesie – odparł.

Clary prychnęła.

- Nie no, serio? Nie zauważyłam! – powiedziała ironicznie, spoglądając na brata wilkiem.

- Szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że przynajmniej myśleć nie będę musiał cię uczyć.

- Ej! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – To nie było miłe. Masz tak nie mówić.

- A ty masz mi nie rozkazywać – odparował chłopak.

Clary spojrzała na niego z urazą.

- To nie rozkaz, sugeruję ci co masz robić, żeby być dobrym bratem. Jak na razie, wypadasz… - udała, że się zastanawia – kiepsko.

- Dobrze. Widzisz tamto wzgórze? – wskazał palcem na górkę, która pojawiła się przed nimi. – Ścigamy się. Jeżeli będziesz pierwsza, będę słuchał twoich wskazówek – Clary od razu wyczuła haczyk w tej propozycji.

- A jeżeli ty wygrasz, to? – podsunęła mu odpowiednie zdanie.

Sebastian zastanowił się.

- Wybaczysz Jace'owi – powiedział po chwili namysłu. Clary stanęła w miejscu i poczekała, aż Sebastian zrobi to samo.

- Czemu ci aż tak na nim zależy? – to pytanie męczyło ją przez ostatni czas i miała nadzieję, że w końcu uzyska na nie odpowiedź.

- Zależy mi na tobie. Tobie zależy na Jasie. I tak dalej, Jasie zależy na Aleku, Alekowi na Magnusie. Gdyby nie Jace, to Alec byłby martwy – jego i tak naturalnie czarne oczy przybrały jeszcze głębszą barwę.

- Nie mów tak! – upomniała go odruchowo. Sebastian pokręcił głową.

- Myślałem, że zależy ci na prawdzie – stwierdził. – Daję ci dziesięć sekund przewagi. Biegnij.

- Nie! Nie jestem gorsza od ciebie – zaprotestowała Clary.

- To zależy, o jakim źle mówimy, siostrzyczko – zaśmiał się. – Lekcja pierwsza: Nigdy nie rezygnuj z ułatwień, forów, czegokolwiek, jakie ktoś ci proponuje. Dobrze. Odliczaj.

Clary wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała się. Nie zależało jej na zdobyciu „nagrody" za wygraną, nie, chciała tylko pokazać Sebastianowi, że jest na jego poziomie.

- Raz. Dwa. Trzy! – rzuciła głośno. Sebastian od razu wyprzedził ją lekko, ale pozwoliła mu myśleć, że ma nad nią przewagę.

Przed prawie samym szczytem góry Clary przyspieszyła, zużywając wszystkie rezerwy swojej wytrzymałości. Padła zdyszana na górę.

- Wygrałam! – oznajmiła zadowolona.

- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował Sebastian, padając na trawę obok niej.

- Będziesz się teraz kłócić o to? – Clary przewróciła oczami. – No dobra, nieważne… - już miała oznajmić, ze dobrze, on wygrał, ale przypomniało się jej co powiedział tam, na dole. – A. Rozumiem. Nie, to ja wygrałam.

- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją, uśmiechając się i splatając ręce na karku.

Clary spojrzała na wyłaniające się zza horyzontu słońce. Leżeli akurat na wschód, tak, że widziała wszystko doskonale. Zachwyciła ją feeria kolorów, którą miała przed oczami. Słońce właśnie rozpoczynało swoją codzienną wędrówkę.

'Ja też powinnam zacząć swoją wędrówkę. Może nawet przy boku brata, kto wie.' pomyślała Clary.

* - cytat z "Mechanicznej Księżniczki", oczywiście.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary padła zmęczona na łóżko. Wiedziała, że powinna wstać i zwlec się na śniadanie, ale zwyczajnie nie miała na to siły. Z trudem usiadła, opierając się o ścianę.

Nie spodziewała się, że może miło spędzić czas ze swoim bratem. No, pomijając ten fakt, że nie mogła ruszyć żadną kończyną, było całkiem fajnie, wręcz nie mogła doczekać się kolejnego treningu. Była niesamowicie ciekawa, co wymyśli.

- Wiesz, co grozi ludziom, którzy mnie ignorują? - rudowłosa podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Jace'a. Przewróciła oczami.

- Nie - wzruszyła ramionami, a on postawił obok niej tacę zapełnioną mnóstwem tostów z dżemem brzoskwiniowym, jabłkiem oraz białą, słodką kawą, czyli tym, co przeważnie jadła na śniadanie. Z wdzięcznością oderwała kawałek tosta i włożyła sobie do ust.

- Ja też nie, jeszcze nigdy nikt się nie odważył - skomentował, siadając obok niej. Oparła głowę o jego ramię, a on spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

- Koniec z byciem złą na mnie? Dobry wybór - pokiwał głową, jakby myślami był gdzieś indziej. Clary uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, kiedy objął ją ramieniem.

- Jest ktoś, na kogo muszę być bardziej zła niż na ciebie - wytłumaczyła.

- Już zdążyłaś pokłócić się z Sebastianem? - uniósł brew, jakby był pewien, o kim mówiła. Zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową.

- Z Simonem - spoważniała. Roztrząsanie tego tematu nie należało to najprzyjemniejszych. - Uważa, że to co robimy, jest chore, nie rozumie naszego punktu widzenia - Jace'owi bardzo podobało się, kiedy Clary mówiła o nich w liczbie mnogiej. Nie "Clary" i "Jace" tylko "Clary i Jace". - Pokłóciliśmy się. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć?

Wplótł rękę w jej włosy, uśmiechając się. Clary uniosła lekko głowę, tylko na tyle, żeby móc go pocałować.

- Nie - Jace wiedział, że nie mogą udzielać żadnych informacji. Oparł brodę na jej głowie.

- Ale mu przejdzie, kiedyś - była pewna, że wie co mówi. Przecież dobrze zna Simona, jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogła się mylić.

Przez chwilę wsłuchiwali się w bicia swoich serc.

- Wygrałam zakład z Sebastianem - uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. - Obiecał mi, że będzie się zachowywał tak, jak mu powiem, jak mój brat - satysfakcja na jej twarzy była nie do opisania.

- Z nim nie da się wygrać - zaśmiał się Jace - jeżeli z nim wygrałaś, to tylko dlatego, że tego chciał.

Clary wyplątała się z jego objęć. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Dzięki - mruknęła. Poczuła się urażona jego wypowiedzią, chociaż w sumie wiedziała, że miał rację, że nie chciał powiedzieć nic złego. - Czemu tak zakładasz?

- Po prostu go znam. Jesteśmy podobni.

- Nie, nie jesteście - warknęła, wyraźnie wkurzona. Jak on mógł w ogóle mówić takie coś?

- Sugerujesz, że on jest lepszy? Gdyby nie to, że jest twoim bratem, to pewnie wolałabyś być z nim, niż ze mną, no tak - przewrócił oczami, żeby wiedziała, że słowa wypowiedziane przez niego to ironia.

- Ewentualnie ty wolałbyś być z nim, niż ze mną - odgryzła się, ale nie miała ochoty na kolejną kłótnię.- Wtedy nie musiałbyś wystarczać sam sobie, bo miałbyś drugiego siebie. Tylko wiesz, problem w tym, że Sebastian by się tobą znudził, a twoje wielkie ego mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać. Dlatego wolisz mnie od niego - uśmiechnęła się.

- Gdyby jego ego było tak wielkie, jak twierdzisz, nie mieściłoby się w tym pokoju – oboje jednocześnie obrócili się w kierunku drzwi, w których stał Sebastian. – Dlatego nie wchodzę, bo dla mojego nie ma już tu miejsca – prychnął. – Jesteśmy w Buenos Aires, i jesteście mi potrzebni. Jace, idź do zbrojowni i weź co chcesz, ale schowaj tak, żeby nie było tego widać. Weź coś dla Clary – skinął na nią głową. – Ty idź zawołaj wszystkich, spotkamy się za pięć minut w kuchni.

- Aleka nie ma, wyszedł wieczorem i nie wrócił – oznajmił Jace, przyglądając się Sebastianowi. – Co masz w planach?

- Trzeba postraszyć Clave – uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne, niezrozumiałe dla Clary iskry. – Spalenie jednego z ważniejszych Instytutów będzie świetną zabawą, nie uważacie? – puścił do Clary oko.

- Mamę też zawołać? – nie mogła sobie odpuścić tego pytania.

- Możesz – powiedział na odchodnym i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

- To jest chore – podsumowała dziewczyna. – Ja nie chcę, nigdzie nie idę!

- Mi też się to nie podoba – Jace przyznał jej rację – ale obiecaliśmy. Musimy z nim iść, inaczej robimy to wszystko na nic – westchnął, dotknął ręką jej twarzy i spojrzał w oczy, ale w tej samej sekundzie się odwrócił i wyszedł z pokoju.

Clary chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, w których zniknął, ale nie miała na to czasu. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Sebastian mówił „za pięć minut" oznaczało to za pięć minut, a nie za pięć minut i sekundę.

Zwołanie Jocelyn i Isabelle zajęło jej mniej niż połowę danego jej czasu. Zdążyła nawet przebrać się w swój strój Nocnego Łowcy, którego nie wkładała już bardzo dawna. Związała włosy w niedbały kok i zbiegła po schodach.

- Masz – Jace nagle pojawił się przed nią, podając jej dwa noże, bynajmniej nie serafickie – Sebastian twierdzi, że raczej nie będziesz musiała ich użyć, ale na wszelki wypadek weź je.

Sam był obarczony dość sporą ilością broni, ale Clary wcale się temu nie dziwiła. Większość chłopaków, jakich znała, interesowała się grami, samochodami, dziewczynami czy motorami, ale miłością Jace'a była wszelakiego rodzaju broń.

Sebastian pojawił się pół minuty później, jak w zegarku. Clary zastanawiała się, czy stał się taki punktualny przez ich ojca. Punktualność to w sumie dobra cecha.

- Planujesz zabić ludzi? – Clary zdziwiła się, słysząc głos swojej matki. Właściwie to dobre pytanie, ale raczej nie chciała znać na nie odpowiedzi.

- Planuję spalić Instytut – odpowiedział chłodno, nawet na nią nie spoglądając – jeżeli znajdzie się jakiś idiota, który będzie chciał spłonąć razem z nim, to nie będę miał go na sumieniu.

Clary ugryzła się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nie ma sumienia.

- Idziecie ze mną tylko jako przykrywka. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek mówił tam po angielsku, a nawet jeżeli, odzywam się tylko ja. Oni nie wiedzą, co ich czeka – wzruszył ramionami. – Kiedy budynek zacznie płonąć, wyjdziecie przez najbliższe drzwi. Będą prowadzić tutaj, ale uważajcie, żeby nikt za wami nie szedł – poinstruował.

- Jak zamierzasz spalić Instytut? – zapytała Izzy, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom, tym razem pomalowanym na krwistoczerwony kolor.

- Mam swoje sposoby – uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale Clary czuła, że ten gest był przeznaczony dla Isabelle. Zerknął na zegarek. – Możemy już iść.

Clary wzięła Jace'a pod rękę. Drzwi otworzyły się.

Widok był piękny – chociaż nie widziała Instytutu z zewnątrz, znajdowali się w holu – nie był taki jak Instytut Nowojorski. Długi korytarz był oświetlony przez mnóstwo małych lampek przyczepionych do sufitu. Meble, które się tam znajdowały, wyglądały na stare, ale zadbane. Ściany były pomalowane na kolor biały, i mimo, że po długim czasie używania powinny być brudne, nadal śniły czystością. Na każdej małej szafce była postawiona niebieska świeca, ale żadna nie była zapalona.

Jakby był już tu wcześniej, Sebastian bez wahania skierował się do drugich drzwi od końca po lewej. Bez pukania nacisnął klamkę.

Clary oniemiała. Pokój, w jakim się znaleźli, nie przypominał żadnego, w jakim do tej pory była. Mogłaby pomyśleć, że to zwykły salon – kremowe ściany, wygodne beżowe kanapy, duży stół – gdyby nie fakt, że jedną ze ścian stanowiło wielkie okno, przez które przedostawało się kilka dość sporych gałęzi drzewa, tak, że zajęły ponad połowę pokoju.

Dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę, że na jednej z gałęzi była zawieszona huśtawka, na której huśtała się jakaś dziewczynka. Miała na oko dziesięć lat. W przeciwieństwie do Clary była dobrze ubrana na takie upały; lekka, niebieskofioletowa sukienka prostego kroju, sięgająca jej do kolan.

- _Maria, donde esta tu padre? _– Clary zapomniała, że Sebastian stoi tuż obok niej, dopóki się nie odezwał. Mimo nieznajomości języka wiedziała, że pyta się, gdzie jest ojciec dziewczynki, która najwidoczniej miała na imię Maria.

- _Voy a encontrar papa, Seba! – _krzyknęła radośnie, a Sebastian wzdrygnął się, słysząc zdrobnienie od swojego imienia. Maria zdążyła w tym czasie wybiec z pokoju.

- Poszła szukać ojca. Jest córką właściciela Instytutu – wyjaśnił im szybko, jakby nie zrozumieli. Hiszpański był zadziwiająco podobny do łaciny.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a zza nich wyszedł młody mężczyzna, który musiał być tym, na kogo czekał Sebastian oraz mała Maria.

- _Buenas tardes _ - przywitał się, a wszyscy skinęli głowami.

_- Franciso – _Sebastian od razu przeszedł do rzeczy –_quiero presente tu mi hermana, Clary, y mi hermano, Jace – _Clary zauważyła, że jej brat używał bardzo prostego języka, który mogła zrozumieć bez większych problemów.

- _El no es mi hermano – _zaśmiał się Jace, a Clary uniosła brew w geście zdziwienia. Jedno to rozumieć, a drugie to mówić. Clary bała się odezwać, żeby nie palnąć jakiejś głupoty. – _ Pero el es mi mejor amigo _– dziewczyna sama miała ochotę się roześmiać, widząc jak Sebastian mrozi wzrokiem Jace'a, a jednocześnie dziwi się, że Jace nazwał go najlepszym przyjacielem.

- _Sois _parabatai? – zapytała dziewczynka. Chłopacy pokręcili przecząco głowami, a Clary uśmiechnęła się na sam taki pomysł. Jace i Sebastian? _Parabatai? _Nigdy.

- _Esta es mi madre - _ kontynuował, jakby Jace nigdy mu nie przerwał, ostatnie słowo wypluwając, jakby było najgorszym przekleństwem. – _Y esta bella chica es mi… mi novia _ - zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jak przedstawić Isabelle. Clary nie miała jednak pojęcia, co znaczy to określenie.

Nawet nie miała czasu nad tym pomyśleć, bo poczuła zapach dymu, który zwiastował nadejście pożaru. Spojrzała na Sebastiana. Jak to zrobił? Starała się uważnie obserwować każdy jego ruch, żeby wiedzieć, co i kiedy zrobi, ale nic nie zauważyła.

Wtedy on spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona ujrzała w nich płomienie. Dobrze wiedziała, że nie odbijają się od ściany, bo ogień jeszcze się nie rozprzestrzenił. Spali ten dom samą myślą o tym.

Kazał im uciekać, ale jak mieli to zrobić, kiedy znikąd pojawiło się kilkunastu Nocnych Łowców i próbowało z nimi walczyć? Clary dopiero teraz zrozumiała, czemu noże, które dał jej Jace, nie były serafickie. Przecież anielska broń nie przyda jej się w walce z Łowcami.

Clary była ciekawa, czemu w ogóle rzucili się na nich, jakby ich podejrzewali. Przecież nie mogli wiedzieć, że to wszystko sprawka Sebastiana, skąd mieliby to wiedzieć? Mimo wszystko patrzyła, jak jej brat i chłopak walczą ramię w ramię, próbując powalić na ziemię czterech Nefilim jednocześnie, co oczywiście po chwili się im udało.

Isabelle zajęła się dziewczyną, która wyglądała na niewiele starszą od niej samej. Nie chciała robić jej krzywdy, ale tamta miała chyba inne zamiary. Clary widziała, że Isabelle ma dość poważną ranę na ramieniu, ale zignorowała ją i nadal walczyła.

Rudowłosa ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że pomimo stała i tylko się przyglądała, nikt nie próbował jej zaatakować. Gdzie była jej matka?

W tym samym momencie cały Instytut stanął w płomieniach.

Całe pomieszczenie bardzo szybko wypełnił gryzący dym, tak że po chwili nie miała już czym oddychać. Po raz pierwszy od wejścia do budynku Jace zwrócił na nią uwagę, odwrócił się od Sebastiana i podbiegł do niej, wrzeszcząc, że ma wyjść, a on za chwilę do niej dołączy. Popchnął ją lekko w stronę drzwi, spoglądając błagalnie na Izzy. Brunetka westchnęła, powaliła osobę, z którą właśnie walczyła jednym szybkim ruchem, po czym ruszyła wraz z Clary w stronę drzwi.

Z ulgą wbiegła do znajomego jej pomieszczenia, przeszła do salonu i opadła na sofę. Świeże powietrze od razu przywróciło jej zdolność myślenia.

- Isabelle! – krzyknęła, kiedy zobaczyła poobijaną dziewczynę. Na szczęście w kieszeni spodni znalazła stelę, którą momentalnie przytknęła do skóry przyjaciółki, rysując _iratze. _Większość ran zdążyła się już zasklepić, kiedy Jace i Sebastian weszli do pokoju.

Zaraz.

Coś było nie tak.

- Gdzie jest mama? – to pytanie ledwo przeszło jej przez gardło.

Zauważyła, że Jace patrzy wyczekująco na Sebastiana. Był zły.

Sebastian westchnął tylko, podał Clary rękę, żeby mogła wstać, którą niechętnie przyjęła. Wrócili do kuchni.

Mimo, że Clary spodziewała się tego, co zobaczy, z oczu popłynęły jej łzy, których nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać.

Uklękła przy nieruchomym ciele swojej matki i uniosła rękę, żeby sprawdzić puls, ale pod palcami nie wyczuła żadnego uderzenia. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła mały nóż wystający z jej pleców. To dziwne, nie powinien jej zabić, nie tak szybko.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Otarła twarz ręką, ale nic to nie dało, po policzkach spływały jej już nowe łzy.

Ostatnimi resztkami podświadomości zarejestrowała, że Jace podnosi ją z ziemi, odsuwając od ciała matki. Chciała na niego wrzasnąć, kopnąć, uderzyć, byle ją zostawił, ale trzymał ją za mocno. Na rękach zaniósł ją do pokoju, położył na łóżku i przytulił. Clary objęła go za szyję, już nie powstrzymując płaczu.

- Kiedy jej o tym powiesz? – Jace po kilku godzinach zostawił Clary, która zasnęła, wykończona płaczem. Wiedział, że zaraz do niej wróci, najpierw jednak musiał coś ustalić z Sebastianem.

- Komu mam o czym mówić? – chłopak udał głupiego, chociaż Jace wyczuł nutkę strachu w jego głosie.

- Nie udawaj. Przecież wiesz, że ten głupi nóż nie zabiłby Jocelyn. Spojrzałeś jej w oczy, a ona padła trupem. Dlaczego?


	8. Chapter 8

**Uwaga!** Ten rozdział, jeżeli chodzi o rating, podchodzi bardziej pod M niż T, chociaż sama nie wiem, średnio się na tym znam. Jak komuś przeszkadza Jastian, to lepiej nie czytać. 

Jace z ociąganiem spojrzał na wielki zegar ścienny. Właśnie minęła północ, a Clary nadal spała. Najwyraźniej nie dręczyły ją żadne koszmary, ale nieprzerwany sen od trzynastu godzin zaczynał go trochę niepokoić.

Leżał obok niej, raz po raz wyciągając rękę w stronę jej twarzy, żeby założyć niesforny kosmyk rudych włosów za ucho, czy przejechać kciukiem po policzku.

Po kolejnych pięciu minutach zobaczył, jak dziewczyna lekko uchyla powieki, a on uśmiechnął się na widok znajomych, zielonych tęczówek.

- Jace – jej wargi uniosły się ku górze – dobrze, że tu jesteś – mówiąc to, przysunęła się bliżej niego, kładąc głowę w zagięciu jego ramienia. – Miałam okropny sen. Śniło mi się, że mama zginęła, wiesz? – zaśmiała się cicho na sam pomysł. – Chyba pójdę sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku… - wtedy przeniosła wzrok na jego twarz, która w tej chwili musiała wyrażać zdecydowanie więcej uczuć niż zazwyczaj.

- Clary… - zaczął, ale wiedział, że nie musi nic jej tłumaczyć. Już wiedziała, że to nie był sen. Jej oczy na powrót stały się nieobecne, a myśli skupiły się wokół czterech słów. _Moja mama nie żyje. _

Tym razem jednak nie płakała.

- Może Sebastian miał rację – zastanowiła się. – Może faktycznie jestem do niego podobna – Jace nie wiedział, o czym mówi, więc nie zaprzeczył jej słowom, chociaż miał taką ochotę.

Przytulił ją ostrożnie i zaczął delikatnie głaskać po włosach. Bał się dotknąć jej chociażby trochę mocniej, jakby została zrobiona z kruchej porcelany.

- Nie wiesz przypadkiem, czy nie istnieje jakaś runa lecząca złamane serce? – spytała cicho.

- Musisz dopisać ją do listy run do stworzenia – odsunął się tylko na tyle, żeby widzieć jej twarz. – Ale mam nadzieję, że do tej pory starczę tylko ja i moja obietnica zrobienia wszystkiego, żeby znowu było całe – musnął wargami jej czoło.

Clary spojrzała na swoje ręce. Całe przedramiona były brudne od krwi, która lśniła na czarnym stroju Nocnego Łowcy.

- Muszę się przebrać – wyplątała się z objęć Jace'a i weszła do łazienki obok jej pokoju, biorąc po drodze czyste ciuchy z szafy.

Wstał, ignorując nagły ból w nogach i mroczki przed oczami.

_- Dlaczego? – usłyszał w głowie swój głos pytający Sebastiana o przyczynę śmierci Jocelyn. _

_- Nagły przypływ adrenaliny – wzruszył ramionami._

_- Nie, czemu to zrobiłeś – przewrócił oczami. – Jak to zrobiłeś. _

_Westchnął, zły, że musi mu coś tłumaczyć. _

_- Krew demona. Mogę manipulować ludzkimi myślami. Sprawić, że nagle zacznie im się wydawać, że ściany pokoju, w którym się znajdują, zaczynają się zmniejszać. Albo urzeczywistnić te myśli, tak jak na przykład podpaliłem Instytut w Buenos Aires. Lub zabiłem Jocelyn. _

Kiedy Jace przypomniał sobie tę scenę stwierdził, że nie zauważył wcześniej niesamowitej obojętności, która brzmiała w głosie Sebastiana. Rzadko obchodziło go coś poza nim samym.

Usłyszał ciche kroki na korytarzu. Odwrócił się do drzwi dokładnie w tym samy momencie, kiedy Sebastian przez nie wszedł.

- Gdzie jest Clary? – zmarszczył brwi na widok Jace'a, najwidoczniej się to go nie spodziewając. Skinął głową w stronę łazienki, ale zorientował się, że Clary właśnie z niej wyszła.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na widok brata, a już po chwili znajdowała się w jego ramionach. Jace był zdziwiony patrząc, jak bardzo zaufała mu przez ten miesiąc. A może tylko myślała, że mu też jest przykro z powodu śmierci matki i ją rozumie?

Chyba zdążyła już zauważyć, że Sebastiana nie interesuje nic poza nim samym.

Spojrzał na nich i dostrzegł, że blondyn uśmiecha się tryumfalnie do niego ponad ramieniem rudowłosej.

Clary odsunęła się od niego.

- Moglibyście… zostawić mnie samą? – spojrzała na Jace'a, a on nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Skinął lekko głową i wyszedł z pokoju, czując podążającego za nim Sebastiana.

W następnej chwili został przyszpilony do ściany. Spojrzał w czarne oczy Sebastiana, który świdrował go wzrokiem. Opierał się na Jasie całym ciężarem ciała, wiedząc, że tylko tak ma pewność, że się nie ruszy.

Pochylił się, żeby w kolejnej sekundzie zmiażdżyć jego usta w brutalnym pocałunku. Jace'owi co prawda udało się wyswobodzić jedną rękę, ale posłużył się nią tylko do położenia jej na karku chłopaka i przyciągnięciu go bliżej siebie. Poczuł, jak dłonie blondyna muskają jego tors i zatrzymują się na biodrach, przyciskając go jeszcze bardziej do ściany. Kiedy Jace odzyskał władzę nad drugą ręką, wplótł ją w jasne włosy Sebastiana, gwałtownym szarpnięciem pociągając za nie i sprawiając, że od niego odskoczył.

- Co ty robisz? – szepnął, a w jego głosie było słychać ostrzeżenie i naganę, ale również coś jakby cień zawodu.

- Clary jest tuż za ścianą – warknął cicho. – A my jesteśmy na korytarzu. Każdy może tędy przejść i nas zobaczyć.

- Jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby Clary coś się stało, radziłbym ci więcej mi nie przerywać – chwycił palcem wskazującym jego brodę i złączył ich usta, a choć pocałunek był lekki, czuć w nim było gwałtowność i pożądanie, jakie jeszcze chwilę temu odczuwali.

- Zależy ci na Clary, nic jej nie zrobisz – odparował, ale nie był pewien swoich słów. Sebastian zaśmiał się pod nosem i przyłożył wargi do jego szyi.

- Po trupach do celu, Jace – poczuł delikatne muśnięcie jego ust przy skórze pod uchem. – Masz rację. Chodź – zamknął jego nadgarstek w żelaznym uścisku i pociągnął go za sobą.

Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju Sebastiana jego wzrok zarejestrował, że blondyn chce popchnąć go na łóżko, więc w ostatniej sekundzie złapał go za rękę i upadli razem. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony, ale w czarnych oczach widział pożądanie.

Nie czekając na jego ruch, oparł się na ramionach i na powrót przycisnął jego wargi do swoich. Położył jedną rękę na sercu chłopaka, czując pod nią nierówne, gwałtowne uderzenia. Jęknął, kiedy Sebastian włożył ręce pod jego koszulkę.

- Zdejmij ją – sam nie wiedział, czy to był rozkaz, czy prośba, ale był zdziwiony swoimi słowami. Blondyn jednym szybkim ruchem spełnił jego polecenie, ubranie wylądowało w kącie pokoju.

Opuszki palców Sebastiana zaczęły muskać jego nagą pierś. Jace miał wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście go dotyka, czy tylko ma takie wrażenie. Kiedy jednak poczuł, że dłoń chłopaka stanowczo przesuwa się w dół jego brzucha, oderwał się od niego, patrząc mu w oczy i oddychając ciężko.

- Przesadzasz – szepnął, nie mogąc zdobyć się na głośniejszy ton głosu. – Przestań. Wystarczy.

- Nie – odpowiedział równie cicho, składając pocałunki na jego szyi.

- Tak – Jace wiedział, że Sebastian jest od niego silniejszy, ale moment zaskoczenia, kiedy nagle zrzucił go z siebie, dał mu szansę a wygraną.

Czarnooki zerwał się na równe nogi i chwycił blondyna za ramiona w następnej sekundzie. Dotknął ust Jace'a swoimi, raczej po to, żeby go wkurzyć, niż żeby czerpać z tego przyjemność.

- Pamiętasz naszą umowę, czy może mam ci ją przypomnieć? – stali tak blisko siebie, że mimo szeptu, którego użył do wypowiedzenia tych słów, słyszał go bardzo dobrze.

- Umowa – prychnął – szantaż, chciałeś powiedzieć.

- Powiedziałem to, co chciałem powiedzieć – zmrużył oczy. – Zostaniesz tu.

- Nie – o dziwo, Jace bezproblemowo podszedł do drzwi, ale kiedy chciał nacisnąć klamkę, usłyszał za sobą kroki Sebastiana.

- Jeżeli stąd wyjdziesz, znajdę Aleka i go zabiję – wiedział, że blondyn sobie nie żartuje. Alec był jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu Jace'a, ale zawadzał Sebastianowi. Zabiłby go bez wahania, byleby dać Herondale'owi ostrzeżenie.

- No, dalej, zrób to, a później wytłumacz się Isabelle – postanowił nie przejmować się jego słowami. Wiedział, że myśl o Izzy trochę zmieni jego nastawienie. – Co jej powiesz? Zabiłem twojego brata, bo Jace nie chciał być moją dziwką?

Sebastian spojrzał na niego, wściekły.

- Dzisiaj masz szczęście – oznajmił, odsuwając się od drzwi. Jego ton głosu zrobił się chłodny i obojętny.

Jace zawahał się. Mógł ufać Sebastianowi? Chyba nie miał wyjścia.

Wyszedł z pokoju i oparł się o ścianę na korytarzu. Co miał zrobić? Nie pójdzie do Clary, co miałby jej powiedzieć? W sumie, i tak nie może nic powiedzieć. Nie będzie też próbował pójść spać, bo a) i tak w ogóle nie był zmęczony, i b) wolał nie zostawać sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

- Jace? – blondyn gwałtownie obrócił głowę w kierunku źródła dźwięku, ale i bez tego wiedział, kto tam stoi.

- Całkiem miło byłoby, gdybyś poinformował chociażby mnie, że masz zamiar zniknąć na ponad dzień – warknął do swojego _parabatai_.

- Byłem u Magnusa – spojrzał na niego, czekając na jakąś reakcję. – Nic cię to nie obchodzi? Czemu stoisz na korytarzu po północy? Byłeś u Clary?

- Co? – dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nadal nie ma na sobie koszulki. Westchnął. Komuś musiał powiedzieć. Komu, jak nie swojemu bratu krwi? – Dobra. Nie będziemy rozmawiać na korytarzu – chciał iść do swojego pokoju, ale stwierdził, że pokój Aleka o dziwo znajduje się bliżej pokoju Sebastiana. Wątpił, że to przypadek.

- Byliśmy w Instytucie w Buenos Aires – powiedział, kiedy weszli do pokoju i zamknęli drzwi. Jace podszedł do szafy, wziął pierwszą lepszą koszulę Aleka i zarzucił ją na plecy. Jak zwykle usiadł po turecku pod ścianą, wdychając znajomy zapach _parabatai_. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak skrócić wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia do minimum. – Jocelyn nie żyje.

Alec pokiwał głową. Jasne, Jocelyn była dla niego tylko matką dziewczyny Jace'a, a poza tym, w świecie Nocnych Łowców śmierć była czymś normalnym. Oczywiście, kobieta nie była Nocnym Łowcą. Nie chciał zdradzać przyczyny jej śmierci.

- Ale Sebastiana to nie ruszyło – zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o tym jego szantażu? Że mnie pocałował? – ostatnie słowo ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

- Wydaje mi się, że mówiłeś jednak, że to ty go pocałowałeś – Jace nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć słysząc, że Alec próbuje go rozśmieszyć. Niesamowicie rzadko mu się to zdarzało.

- On się posunął za daleko, Alexandrze – nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz użył jego pełnego imienia. Brunet uniósł brew, szybko łącząc ze sobą fakty.

- Było… źle? – jakkolwiek to ironicznie, Jace miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

- To właśnie najgorsze – pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie było. Gdyby nie Clary, gdybym o niej nie myślał, to nadal bym tam był, z nim.

Głupi Herondale. Nie powinien mu odpuszczać, pozwolić, by odszedł. Ponad godzinę zastanawiał się, co zrobić, żeby następnym razem (Tak. Będzie następny raz, był o tym święcie przekonany.) zatrzymać go przy sobie.

Sebastian usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Isabelle? - zapytał zdziwiony, przyglądając się dziewczynie. Była ubrana w krótkie spodenki i luźną bluzkę, a czarne, długie włosy jak zwykle opadały jej na ramiona. Obejmowała się ramionami, jakby było jej zimno, chociaż był środek lata i temperatura sięgała nawet czterdziestu stopni Celsjusza - Coś się stało? Jest druga w nocy.

- Nie obudziłam cię? - pokręcił przecząco głową. - Miałam koszmar. Mogę wejść? - bez słowa wpuścił ją do pokoju.

Rozejrzała się zamglonym wzrokiem, po czym przysiadła na skraju łóżka. Sebastian usiadł obok niej, czując niesamowitą chęć chwycenia jej za rękę, objęcia, ale powstrzymał się.

- Jace jest u Aleka*, a nie chciałam przeszkadzać Clary - powiedziała, jakby czuła potrzebę wytłumaczenia się - więc przyszłam do ciebie. Przepraszam, jeżeli ci w czymś przeszkodziłam - spuściła wzrok, wbijając go w swoje paznokcie. Sebastian westchnął.

Nigdy nie widział dziewczyny w takim stanie.

- Co ci się śniło? - szepnął, próbując wyczytać emocje z jej twarzy.

- Max - powiedziała, zagryzając wargę. Sebastian od razu skojarzył imię z jej młodszym bratem, który umarł.

Nie, poprawił się w myślach, nie umarł, został zabity. I to on go zabił. Na oczach Isabelle.

W oczach dziewczyny nie widział jednak nienawiści, którą powinna do niego żywić. Był tam jedynie smutek i tęsknota, a także coś, czego nie umiał określić. Chciał wierzyć, że to wybaczenie, jakim za chwilę go obdarzy.

- I przychodzisz z tym do mnie - nie zapytał, ale i tak skinęła głową. - Nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu.

Wtedy zrobiła coś, czego najmniej się spodziewał; położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, przysuwając się, tak że czuł ciepło bijące od jej ciała. Wstrzymał oddech. Co ma teraz zrobić?

Objął ją delikatnie w pasie, opierając brodę na jej głowie. Podkuliła nogi pod brzuch, a Sebastiana ogarnęło przyjemne uczucie, gdy poczuł ciężar jej ciała na sobie.

Przymknął oczy i machinalnie zaczął głaskać włosy Isabelle. Miały przyjemny zapach, ale nie wiedział, z czym go utożsamiać. Chyba blisko mu było do arbuza.

- Wyobrażałam sobie, że on żyje - szepnęła tak cicho, że musiał zastanowić się, czy tylko sobie tego nie ubzdurał. - I był ze mną. A później się obudziłam - głos się jej załamał, więc nie kontynuowała. Albo to wszystko, co miała do powiedzenia, nie wiedział.

- Przepraszam - tylko na tyle się zdobył, ale poczuł, że po raz pierwszy wymawiając to słowo, naprawdę czuł skruchę i żal względem czynu, za który musiał przeprosić.

Brunetka z ociąganiem podniosła się z jego ramienia i spojrzała mu w oczy. Chciał, żeby była na niego zła. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby obwiniała go za śmierć jej brata.

Siedziała tak blisko niego, że czuł jej oddech. Miał ochotę dotknąć jej twarzy, spróbować jakoś ją pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział, czy swoim zachowaniem jej nie zniechęci.

- Nigdy nie będę mogła ci tego wybaczyć - powiedziała, jednak znowu przeniosła wzrok na swoje ręce. - Ale myślę, że nie będę już więcej roztrząsać przeszłości. Zmieniłeś się - stwierdziła, informując jednak bardziej siebie niż jego. Skinął głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu brakowało mu słów.

- Nie płacz - szepnął, jedną ręką dotykając jej ramienia, a drugą ocierając samotną łzę, która popłynęła po jej policzku. Przybliżył się do niej, jednak bał się zrobić cokolwiek więcej. Nie poznawał się.

Ale nie chciał, żeby odchodziła. Jeden zły ruch i nigdy więcej może nie być tak blisko.

Na razie nie chciał przed sobą przyznawać, że Isabelle nie miała być tylko jedną z wielu. Bał się tego, co zostało zasiane i powoli kiełkowało. Uczucia. Bardzo trudne, dziwne i niezrozumiałe uczucia.

Nie umiał kochać. Jace mu to powiedział. Był istotą niezdolną do odczuwania miłości. Ale jak miał nazwać to, co czuje do Isabelle? Przyjaźnią? Pożądaniem? Nie.

Brunetka podniosła głowę do góry, znowu podchwytując jego wzrok. Jej usta znajdowały się na poziomie jego ust. Sebastian zdecydował przestać bić się z myślami i ją pocałować.

Był to najdelikatniejszy pocałunek, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Przyjemność, jaką odczuwał, wyparła wszelkie jego wcześniejsze doświadczenia. Nie chciał pamiętać żadnego innego pocałunku, wystarczył tylko ten. Trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, ale trwale zapisał się w pamięci chłopaka jako jedno z najlepszych wspomnień.

Wtuliła się ufnie w ramiona Sebastiana. Chciał móc zdobyć się na przytulenie jej, ochronienie przed każdym złem, każdym koszmarem, żeby już zawsze mogła czuć się przy nim bezpieczna. Ale sam przecież był złem. W jakieś części demonem. Był nieprzewidywalny, a nie chciał jej skrzywdzić. No, w tej chwili nie chciał.

Poczuł, że jej oddech staje się coraz bardziej miarowy, chyba zasnęła. Ostrożnie położył ją na łóżku, nie chcąc jej niepotrzebnie budzić. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić, ale w końcu zdecydował się zostawić ją tutaj. Nie chciał zostawać sam, po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Za dużo dzisiaj nowych doświadczeń.

Padł koło Isabelle, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Uszczypnął się, żeby sprawdzić, czy wydarzenia sprzed kilku minut nie były tylko okrutnym snem, ale kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył czarne włosy opadające na równie czarną pościel uwierzył, że wszystko jest prawdą.

Na Anioła, jego zachowanie podpadało pod jakąś paranoję. Psychiczne zauroczenie.

I podobało mu się to.

* - eh, nie, tam nie ma żadnego podtekstu xD


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian obserwował ją, gdy spała. Dla niego sen był zbyteczny - przyjemność, na którą rzadko kiedy mógł sobie pozwolić. Tym razem pozostałą część nocy spędził na obserwowaniu. Nie sądził, że podczas tej czynności zauważy coś, co mogło mu pomóc wyplątać się z tej trudnej sytuacji, w którą się wpakował.

Nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że Isabelle mu się podobała. Była ładna, trochę pospolitej urody, ale ładna. Gdyby chodziło mu o sam jej wygląd, nie byłoby problemu. Mało w jego życiu było przelotnych związków, gdzie interesował się wyłącznie urodą drugiej osoby? No właśnie.

Ale Isabelle podobała mu się nie tylko fizycznie. Z każdym dniem odkrywał jej nowe zalety - była świetną Łowczynią, osobą o silnym charakterze, który tak idealnie do niego pasował. Ale była tylko dziewczyną, głupią nastolatką, polegającą na swoich emocjach, a nie na zdrowym rozsądku, którym się kierował. No, chociaż wątpił, że wydarzenia z przed kilku godzin nie były wywołane przez jego emocje i głupie nastoletnie zapędy. Ale w końcu też w jakiejś części był człowiekiem.

Z drugiej strony, przecież nie mógł pozwolić sobie na więcej takich chwil. Nie zależało mu na jedynie uzyskaniu fizycznej przyjemności, chciał, żeby Isabelle przestała zamartwiać się jego głupotą, swoim nieżyjącym bratem. To było idiotyczne. Każde rozkojarzenie powodowane jej osobą było zwyczajnie dziwne. Nie mógł jej kochać. Musiał sobie wytłumaczyć, że nikt, zupełnie nikt, nie może go rozpraszać. Nie może nikogo kochać. Taka osoba będzie jego słabością, śmiertelną skazą, fatalnym grzechem*.

Chciał mieć kogoś przy sobie. Bardzo. Ale nie mógł. Nie chciał narażać życia osób, które miałby być przy nim. Zdecydowanie nie chciał cierpieć przy ich stracie.

- Dzień dobry - usłyszał cichy, ale wesoły głos Isabelle. Oczy miała szeroko otwarte, najwidoczniej nie spała już od dobrej chwili.

Musiał skrzywdzić ją tylko trochę, żeby później nie musieć cierpieć.

- Ta, jasne, cudowny. Wynoś się - powiedział, kładąc się na plecach i zasłaniając twarz ramieniem, jakby raziło go słońce. Nie chciał musieć patrzeć jej w oczy.

- Co? Sebastian... - chyba chciała powiedzieć więcej niż jego imię, ale zawahała się.

- Isabelle... - westchnął. Zsunął rękę z oczu i wstał. Zrobiła to samo, stając na przeciwko niego. Zrobiła jeszcze kilka kroków, zadarła wysoko głowę, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu tak wpatrywał się w nią, mając znudzony czy groźny wyraz twarzy. Pewnie tylko kilka sekund, ale miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny.

Pochylił się i znów ją pocałował. Chciał, żeby straciła kontrolę nad tym, co z nią robi, zmusić ją do posłuszeństwa. Przyparł ją do ściany, przegryzając jej wargę. Kilka kropel krwi popłynęło po jej brodzie, ale zignorowała to, wplatając palce w jego włosy. Co ona robi, o co jej chodzi?

Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał na nią oczami pełnymi chłodu.

Skupił się. Wiedział, że jeżeli bardzo mocno czegoś pragnął, pragnął sprawić komuś ból, mógł to otrzymać. Tak też było i tym razem. Isabelle złapała się za gardło, próbując nabrać powietrza, ale nie mogła. Jakby niewidzialna ręka trzymała ją za szyję. Sebastian poczekał, aż zaczęła robić się lekko fioletowa na twarzy, wtedy czar momentalnie prysł i dziewczyna zaczęła kaszleć, bardzo szybko oddychając.

- Wyjdź - zażądał. Pokręciła głową, nie mogąc wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Aniele, jakie to uparte.

Pobawimy się inaczej, dobrze.

Sebastian wyobraził sobie mnóstwo małych żyletek na jej ciele. Isabelle również je zobaczyła, nie wiedząc, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Nagle wszystkie oderwały się od jej ciała, cała zalała się ciemnoczerwoną krwią. Gdyby chłopak nie przytrzymywał ją za ramiona, upadłaby na kolana. Chciał widzieć jej oczy, patrzeć jak cierpi.

Nagle wszystko zniknęło. Pozwolił odejść temu koszmarowi. Brunetka znów była cała i zdrowa.

- Wyjdź - powtórzył. Zacisnęła zęby i znowu pokręciła głową. Powoli zaczynał się nudzić, ale jej zachowanie trochę mu imponowało.

Wyobraził sobie niewidzialny młotek. Powoli łamał każdą kość w każdym palcu. Sebastian nie umiał wyobrazić sobie bólu, jaki musiała czuć. Zagryzała mocno wargę, tę z której płynęła krew, żeby nie wrzasnąć. Była silna. Skupił się na ręce. Powoli deformował jej kształt, napawając się bólem i strachem, który czuł od dziewczyny. Chciał sprawić, żeby krzyknęła, żeby błagała go, żeby przestał.

Znowu była cała. Sebastian nic nie zrobił; sama wydostała się z koszmaru.

Nigdy nikomu się to nie udało.

Odgarnął włosy z jej ucha, przybliżył do niego usta i powiedział:

- Zaimponowałaś mi - pokiwał głową, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Gdybym chciał, mógłbym sprawić, że przestaniesz oddychać przez kilka dni, a kiedy twoja rodzina uzna, że jesteś martwa i musiałaby spalić cię na popiół, mógłbym cię obudzić, kiedy będziesz leżała na stosie pogrzebowym. Mógłbym pokazać ci rzeczy tak straszne, że wolałabyś wydłubać sobie oczy, niż to widzieć. Mógłbym zabić resztę twojej rodziny na twoich oczach. Chciałabyś to widzieć? - nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej. - Ale ty nie jesteś słaba. Chciałbym mieć kogoś takiego przy sobie. A ty chciałabyś być ze mną. Nie powiem, że mnie to dziwi - prychnął, ale ta rozmowa nie miała sprowadzać się do zachwycania się nad jego osobą, więc szybko wrócił na właściwie tory - ale musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. Ustalić kilka spraw.

- Nie będziesz mnie więcej straszył w taki sposób - Sebastianowi nie podobało się, w jaki sposób wypowiedziała te słowa. Jakby stawiała mu warunki.

- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mogę z tobą robić, a co nie! - warknął. Poczekał, aż wściekłość zniknie z jego twarzy. Przyłożył dłoń do jej policzka, odsuwając się od niej na tyle, żeby patrzeć jej w oczy. - Jesteś moja - pocałował ją w szyję. - Nie licz na to, że będę mówił, że cię kocham, że będę cię całował na powitanie, że będę cię pocieszał, kiedy jesteś smutna - znowu ją pocałował, tym razem w kość policzkową.

- A jak się wytłumaczysz z w wczorajszej nocy? - mruknęła, przymykając oczy.

- Nie będę ci się z niczego tłumaczył - kolejny pocałunek w płatek ucha. - Jestem w dużej mierze demonem, w mniejszej człowiekiem i aniołem. Jesteś mądra i myślę, że sama znajdziesz odpowiedź na to pytanie - tym razem pocałował ją w czoło. Spojrzała na niego, lecz nie patrzyła mu w oczy. - Będziesz akceptować wszystko, co robię, w jaki sposób chcę zawładnąć i rządzić światem - wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze, kiedy pocałował ją w kącik ust. - Będziesz mnie słuchać i nie lekceważyć moich słów - pochylił się, żeby szepnąć jej prosto w usta: - Należysz do mnie - i pocałował ją.

- Nie chcę być twoją zabawką – stwierdziła, kiedy się od niej odsunął. Zaśmiał się w duchu, słysząc stanowczość tych słów.

- Nie tego od ciebie oczekuję – musiał chwilę pomyśleć, żeby odpowiednio dobrać słowa – chcę posłuszeństwa. To wszystko.

- Oczywiście – mimo, że obydwoje wiedzieli, że odpowiedź Isabelle została wypowiedziana ironicznie, nie dodali nic więcej.

- Idź do siebie, ubierz się – powiedział po kilku minutach głupiego wpatrywania się w nią. Nie chciał się przed sobą przyznawać, ale mógł się gapić dłużej. – Zejdź na śniadanie, jest już późno.

Dotknęła jego policzka. Miał ochotę odtrącić jej rękę, ale powstrzymał się. Mimo swojego wzrostu musiała wspiąć się na palce, żeby odnaleźć jego usta. Przez chwilę po prostu trzymał ją w objęciach, oddając nieśpiesznie pocałunek.

W pewnym momencie jednak znudził się jednostajnością gestu, więc delikatnie ją od siebie odsunął. Nie odebrała tego źle, ale uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z pokoju.

Został sam ze swoimi myślami.

Jeszcze wczoraj uznałby tę sytuację za absurdalną. Miał Jace'a, który mimo, że go nie chciał, nie stanowił dużego problemu.

Ta, Morgenstern, żadnego.

Jakby wczoraj w ogóle nie postawił cię w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Głupie hormony.

Pokręcił głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej nieprzyjemne myśli. Podszedł do szafy i wybrał z niej pierwsze rzeczy, jakie wpadły mu w ręce, obmyślając dzisiejszy trening z Clary. Dziewczyna pewnie nie będzie zadowolona, ale trudno. Może przecież wymyślić coś, co pozwoli zapomnieć jej o Jocelyn.

Gdy zszedł po schodach do jadalni, przy stole ujrzał tylko Isabelle i Aleka. Wymamrotał krótkie przywitanie i zasiadł na swoim miejscu, kiedy usłyszał głos dobiegający z góry domu.

- Nie chcę nigdzie iść, Jace. Puść mnie. Chcę zostać w swoim pokoju i płakać. Zostaw mnie! – bezproblemowo rozpoznał głos młodszej siostry, którą obecnie Jace trzymał na rękach, próbując znieść na dół. – Postaw mnie na ziemię, umiem sama chodzić.

Blondyn z wahaniem spełnił żądanie, obejmując ją jednak mocno w pasie, żeby nie mogła się odwrócić i uciec na górę.

Sebastian przyjrzał się uważnie Jace'owi. Wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, gdyby nie bladoniebieska koszula, która na równie bladej skórze chłopaka wyglądała na przezroczystą. Kiedy była przyciśnięta do jego ciała, jak w tej chwili, było przez nią widać kilka runów tuż nad jego sercem, szczególnie wyróżniający się był intensywnie czarny znak_ parabatai_. Gdy brał oddech, ukazywały się wszystkie mięśnie brzucha, które wczorajszej nocy miał okazję oglądać. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w niego oczami pełnymi pożądania, więc odwrócił wzrok, przenosząc go na Clary.

Niestety, Jace nie pozwolił usiąść jej na swoim krześle, tylko posadził sobie na kolanach, obejmując mocno w pasie. Niski wzrost dziewczyny pozwolił jej ukryć głowę w ramieniu chłopaka.

- Nie bądźcie wszyscy tak cicho – burknęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się tęsknie w schody.

Jace podał jej kubek, który stał obok jego talerza, a Sebastian spojrzał na nich z przerażeniem. Nie!, chciał wrzasnąć, ale przecież nie mógł tego zrobić. Rozmyślał, czy nie wylać herbaty na Jace'a(tę koszulę zawsze można uczynić jeszcze bardziej przezroczystą), kiedy siostra uratowała go od tej konieczności.

- Ugh, nie chcę tego – odstawiła kubek na stół i sięgnęła po swój, w którym znajdowała się kawa.

Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą. Na szczęście, każdy z nich miał swoje własne gusta, jeżeli chodzi o napoje do śniadania.

Atmosfera podczas posiłku była zdecydowanie gęstsza niż zazwyczaj; widok pustego miejsca przy stole oraz napięcie między Sebastianem a Jace'm nie sprzyjało dobremu samopoczuciu większości osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Jedynie na twarzy Isabelle błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

- Clary – zwrócił się do rudowłosej – jak skończysz śniadanie, przyjdź do mojego pokoju.

- Po co? – zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona perspektywą zrobienia czegoś innego niż dalszego użalania się nad sobą.

- Daj jej spokój – mruknął Jace, zdecydowanie zły, musząc się do niego odezwać. Puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.

Odłożył pusty kubek po miętowej yerbie**, wstał od stołu i wpatrując się w zielone oczy Clary, tak różne od jego własnych, odpowiedział:

- Przykro mi, że już zapomniałaś, ale masz trening. Weź pełne buty – odwrócił wzrok i ruszył ku schodom.

- Będziesz mnie ignorował do końca życia? – usłyszał kpiący głos Jace'a.

- Nagle domagasz się mojej uwagi? – prychnął, nie mając zamiaru z nim rozmawiać.

Czekając na siostrę, wyciągnął z szafy wygodne, ale zniszczone czarne buty za kostkę z grubą podeszwą. Kiedy zawiązał sznurówki, usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Gotowa? – zapytał, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Pokiwała głową, nie mając ochoty odpowiadać. – Musimy wyjść z domu.

Gdy znaleźli się na dworze, Clary wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Co to za zapach? – jej wargi lekko uniosły się ku górze. Uznał to za dobry znak.

- Zobaczysz – odpowiedział.

Szli w otoczeniu wysokich, liściastych drzew po drodze wyłożonej małymi kamieniami. Przed nimi rysował się spory budynek, a za nim znajdowały się wielkie, zielone pastwiska.

- Sebastian – powoli wymówiła jego imię – czy ty zaprowadziłeś mnie do stajni?

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Otworzył drzwi do budynku.

Jak zwykle przywitał go zapach świeżych trocin, koni oraz owsa. Nabrał powietrza w płuca, ciesząc się, że może znaleźć się tu chociaż na kilka godzin. Na widok długich rzędów boksów Clary zaświeciły się oczy.

- Chcesz mnie nauczyć jeździć? – uśmiechnęła się. Tak jak się spodziewał, towarzystwo tych zwierząt działało na nią podobnie jak na niego.

- Nie dzisiaj – pokręcił z głową. – Ale z przyjemnością nauczę cię obchodzić się z końmi – powiedział szczerze. – Możesz się tu przejść i wybrać któregoś, pokażę ci, jak się je czyści.

- To takie skomplikowane? – uniosła brew.

- Żebyś się nie zdziwiła – przewrócił oczami. – A przy okazji niesamowicie odprężające.

Przyglądał się siostrze, kiedy chodziła wzdłuż boksów i spoglądała na zwierzęta. Niektóre wystawiały łby przez drzwi, chcąc zobaczyć nowego przybysza. Zatrzymała się przy jednym z ostatnich koni.

- Ten jest piękny – chociaż szepnęła, bardzo wyraźnie słyszał jej głos. Podszedł bliżej.

- Ona – poprawił ją. – Pijawka.

- Co? – delikatnie pogłaskała konia po pysku.

- Pia, która jak dla mnie powinna nazywać się Pijawką – wytłumaczył, otwierając zasuwę blokującą boks. Wszedł pierwszy, będąc ciekawym, czy Clary pójdzie za nim. O dziwo, już po chwili stała obok niego. – Dmuchnij jej w chrapy.

- Po co? – zdziwiła się, ale schyliła się i wypuściła powietrze w nozdrza konia. Gdy po chwili Pia chuchnęła jej w twarz, zaśmiała się.

- Tak konie się ze sobą witają – poklepał Pię po szyi. – Poczekaj tu chwilę.

Wziął z siodlarni uwiąz oraz dwa zestawy szczotek, które zaniósł do okólnika. Wracając do Clary, zauważył, że kara sierść konia idealnie kontrastuje z ognistymi włosami siostry. Mimo swojej budowy nie wyglądała na niską – wręcz przeciwnie, jej pewność siebie przy Pii sprawiała, że wyglądała na wyższą.

- Przypnij metalową końcówką do kantara, kółko przy pysku – powiedział, podając jej uwiąz. – Wyjdziemy na dwór, nie ma sensu kurzyć boksu. Idź z lewej strony, jedną ręką trzymaj kantar tutaj – wskazał pasek pod głową konia – a drugą za koniec uwiązu. Powinna grzecznie za tobą pójść. Chodź.

Obserwował Clary, gdy szła spokojnie obok klaczy w kierunku wyjścia. Wzrok utkwiony w drogę, spuszczone ramiona, nogi poruszające się równomiernie z kopytami – nie wątpił, że dziewczyna będzie jeźdźcem idealnym. Kiedy Pia zatrzymała się, próbując odgonić wyjątkowo upierdliwą muchę, zacmokała cicho i pociągnęła delikatnie za uwiąz. Chyba odruchowo przywiązała drugi koniec uwiązu do bramy okólnika.

- Pójdę po swojego konia, zaraz wracam – poinformował ją.

Otworzył drzwi boksu siwka i powstrzymał się, żeby nie rzucić mu się na szyję. Koń, który był zajęty przeżuwaniem siana, podniósł łeb, a kiedy zobaczył kto stoi obok niego, zarżał donośnie.

- Chodź, muszę ci kogoś przedstawić – popchnął nogą drzwi, żeby rozsunęły się na tyle, żeby wałach mógł przez nie przejść. Sebastian nie martwił się, że ucieknie - był pewien, że pójdzie za nim. Czuł na plecach jego ciepły oddech.

Wyszedłszy do zagrody, sięgnął po pudełka, gdzie znajdowały się szczotki, słuchając zachwytów Clary nad koniem.

- Alaric – przedstawił go. – Koń lipicański. Dostałem go w prezencie od ojca, kiedy skończyłem jedenaście lat – podał Clary dwie szczotki. – Ta – wskazał na miękką – to szczotka służąca do czyszczenia kurzu. Ta – wskazał na drugą, gumową – to zgrzebło. Ścierasz nią błoto i zaschniętą sierść – zademonstrował.

Clary momentalnie zabrała się do pracy. Przez chwilę ją obserwował, ale kiedy stwierdził, że zrozumiała, sam przejechał kilka razy szczotką po grzbiecie Alarica, chociaż koń był czysty. Rzadko czyścił konia z konieczności – może kiedyś, kiedy ojciec mu kazał – ale nie znał lepszego sposobu na chwilowe zapomnienie.

A w tej chwili były rzeczy, o których bardzo chciał zapomnieć.

Podniósł jeszcze nogę siwka żeby sprawdzić, czy kopyta są równie czyste. Gdy okazało się, że nie ma już nic do roboty, usiadł, opierając się o przednie nogi zwierzęcia i przyglądając się siostrze, która po cichu rozmawiała z Pią, sprawnie przesuwając zgrzebłem bo jej nogach.

- Kogo są te konie? – zapytała, widząc, że Sebastian skończył.

- Nasze – odparł. Uniosła brwi, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o kolana konia. Po chwili poczuł, że Alaric kładzie mu pysk na włosach.

- Ej! – zbeształ go. – Zostaw moje włosy! – siwek momentalnie się odsunął, zdziwiony ostrym tonem Sebastiana. Clary się roześmiała.

- To wyglądało ślicznie! – stwierdziła, odkładając szczotki i opierając się o bok Pii.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że zazdrości mi, że moje włosy są jaśniejsze od jego sierści, no ale bez przesady – fuknął i wstał powoli. – No chodź tu, idioto – powiedział łagodnie. Alaric przydreptał posłusznie, a Sebastian oparł głowę o szyję konia.

- Konie zwracają uwagę na ton głosu – powiedział do Clary. – Mogę go nazwać idiotą, ale do mnie przyjdzie, bo wydaje mu się, że go przepraszam za swoje zachowanie – przeczesał ręką grzywę siwka – mogę do niego wrzasnąć, że jest świetnym koniem, a się wystraszy – wytłumaczył.

Alaric wygiął szyję w stronę chłopaka, wyglądając, jakby go obejmował.

- No nie, zaczynasz przesadzać – powiedział, stanowczo odpychając łeb konia. – Ja rozumiem, możesz być zazdrosny o moje włosy. Ale nie musisz mnie dusić, naprawdę.

Clary znowu wybuchnęła śmiechem.

* - nawiązanie do piosenki z sountracku do CoB, "Warrior".

* - rodzaj ziółek, coś w stylu herbaty, uwielbiane w Ameryce Południowej.


	10. Chapter 10

Gdy wrócili z treningu, dochodziło południe. Słońce oświetlało twarz Clary, sprawiając, że jej rude włosy przybrały marchewkowy kolor, a piegi stały się bardziej widoczne. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się, rozmawiając wesoło z bratem. Gdyby ktoś nie wiedział, nie pomyślałby, że niecałe dwa dni temu ich matka została zabita.

Od progu dobiegły ich znajome dźwięki gry na fortepianie. Clary bez wahania ruszyła ich stronę, a Sebastian zastanawiał się, czy ma ochotę na konfrontację z Jace'm. Z westchnieniem podążył za siostrą, stwierdzając, że kiedyś i tak musi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

Przeraźliwe dźwięki, jakie usłyszał w chwili, kiedy wszedł do salonu sprawiły, że zakrył dłońmi uszy. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Jace'a; siedział na taborecie przy starym, czarnym fortepianie i marszczył brwi, grając te same dźwięki, które w każdej chwili mogły rozsadzić uszy Sebastiana.

- Przestań – syknął, tym samym dając znać o swojej obecności. Dopiero, gdy Clary odwróciła się w jego stronę zobaczył, że opiera się o instrument, patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

Lecz Jace grał dalej, nadal skupiając się na tych samych nutach, które drażniły jego słuch.

- Na Anioła, Jace, jestem w jakiejś tam części demonem, i te dźwięki niesamowicie mnie irytują, więc jeżeli nie przestaniesz w tej chwili, to przytrzasnę ci palce* – warknął, ale blondyn nadal grał. – Proszę cię o coś.

- Ja też o wiele rzeczy cię proszę – stwierdził, nie odwracając się od fortepianu, ale na szczęście przestając grać. – Chociaż masz rację. Te tonacje są okropne.

- Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Clary. – Są ładne, no i przydatne – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do brata. Zignorował ją.

- Nie są ładne, są wkurzające – Jace znowu zmarszczył brwi.

Sebastian oparł się o białą framugę drzwi, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście nie dziwił się, że Jace'owi nie przypadła do gustu ta muzyka, tak powinno się stać.

Od konieczności odezwania się wybawił go wpadający do pokoju Alec, który o dziwo był ubrany lepiej, niż Sebastian kiedykolwiek go widział. Gdyby aż tak bardzo nie miał ochoty go zabić, pochwaliłby go za ubranie się jak człowiek.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – rzucił, starając się, żeby jego ton głosu nie zdradzał ukrytej w nim ciekawości.

Alec jak zwykle speszył się w jego towarzystwie. Nie, żeby Sebastianowi to nie pochlebiało, ale zaczynało być nieco nudne.

- Chciałbym – powiedział powoli, dokładnie ważąc każde słowo – ale w tej chwili nie znajdujemy się w Nowym Jorku. Mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić?

Sebastian uniósł brew. Nie przywykł do próśb tego typu, ale spełnił ją bez wahania.

- Już – nie patrząc na niego, odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do swojego pokoju.

Usiadł na łóżku, rozkładając przed sobą kilka listów, które musiał przeanalizować. Praca była dość męcząca, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę, że każdy był napisany w innym języku. Po dłuższej chwili odpuścił sobie stwierdzając, że równie dobrze może zabrać się do tego później. Wpatrywał się pusto w ciemnozieloną ścianę.

Powinien iść i porozmawiać z Jace'm. Nie chciał, żeby dalej go ignorował, to było bezcelowe. No ale co ma powiedzieć, może przepraszam? Przecież nie ma za co przepraszać.

Gdy usłyszał, że drzwi się otwierają, uniósł głowę. Przez szparę wsunęła się znajoma sylwetka Isabelle. Kiedy podeszła do niego, zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Czarne włosy falowały lekko przy najdrobniejszym ruchu. Miała na sobie ciemną sukienkę, tak krótką, że odsłaniała jej prawie całe uda. Nogi jak zwykle zdobiły kabaretki koloru jej włosów.

- Ubierasz się jak dziwka – rzucił, patrząc jej w oczy. Nie chciał jej urazić, ale nie umiał znaleźć lepszego określenia na jej strój.

- Dziękuję – prychnęła – bo ty oczywiście najlepiej wiesz, jak się ubierają.

- Gdybym nie wiedział, nie określałbym cię tak, prawda? – sam nie wiedział, czy rozmowa go bawiła, czy nudziła.

Isabelle wyglądała na trochę zirytowaną. No cóż, nie dziwił się jej. Przeczesała ręką włosy, wkładając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

- Co robisz? - zapytała, siadając obok niego i opierając głowę o jego ramię. Sebastian uśmiechnął się, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie tak, że mógł oprzeć podbródek na jej głowie.

- Przeglądam pocztę – odpowiedział lakonicznie. Sięgnął po list leżący najbliżej niego i przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz, bardziej jednak zwracając uwagę na brunetkę niż tekst.

_Drogi panie Morgenstern, _

_Z moich źródeł wynika, że poszukiwana przez pana wampirzyca spędzi najbliższy sobotni wieczór w klubie Pandemonium. _

Sebastian nie zwrócił uwagi na dalszą część listu. Świetnie.

- Pójdziesz ze mną wieczorem do Pandemonium? – odwrócił głowę Isabelle w taki sposób, żeby mógł patrzeć jej w oczy.

- Mogę iść – wzruszyła ramionami i zerknęła na kartkę, którą trzymał w rękach. Oczywiście wiedział, że nie rozumiała niemieckiego, ale odnalazła wzrokiem nazwę klubu. – Och. Nie zapraszasz mnie tam na randkę.

Zaśmiał się krótko na sam pomysł.

- Jak można znać tyle języków? – zastanowiła się na głos. – Nie boli cię od tego głowa?

- To przydatne – wzruszył ramionami. – Większość języków ma grupy, a języki z tych grup są do siebie podobne, więc nauczenie się podstaw każdego z nich zajmuje może rok – stwierdził, okręcając na palcu pukiel ciemnych włosów dziewczyny.

- Niemiecki jest brzydki – skomentowała, patrząc na list – taki… twardy.

- Mam niemieckie nazwisko – przypomniał jej, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia urażonego. – Morgenstern. Gwiazda poranna.

Dotknęła pierścienia na jego palcu, z zastanowieniem przesunęła długim paznokciem pomalowanym na kolor zaschniętej krwi po wygrawerowanej na nim literze M. Nie poprzestała się na pierścieniu; palcem wskazującym przejechała po jego dłoni, przedramieniu. Zatrzymała się przy runach, których część była ukryta pod koszulką.

Sebastian obserwował ją z niemałą ciekawością. Jej paznokieć zostawiał białą smugę na jego ręce, ale nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi.

Obrócił ją jednym szybkim ruchem, tak, że teraz siedziała na jego kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się, wplątując rękę w jego krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Pocałował ją, napawając się przyjemnym zapachem wanilii, którym pachniały jej włosy. To dziwne. Wczoraj na pewno nie czuł wanilii.

Jego dłoń odnalazła zamek do sukienki Isabelle na jej plecach.

- Muszę iść porozmawiać z Jace'm – powiedział, odsuwając ją od siebie gwałtownie.

- A Jace to kto? Twoja przyzwoitka? – prychnęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

- Jace. Wyobrażasz sobie Jace'a w roli przyzwoitki? – zakrył twarz ręką, próbując pohamować śmiech.

- Pewnych rzeczy wolę sobie nie wyobrażać – zaśmiała się. – Wieczorem, tak?

Skinął głową, wypuszczając ją z objęć. Pochyliła się i jeszcze raz do niego przywarła, ale dość stanowczo odepchnął ją, tak, że brak upadku zawdzięczała tylko treningom i idealnej równowadze.

- Możesz już iść – mruknął, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

Po chwili sam wstał i z duszą na ramieniu zapukał do pokoju Jace'a. Przecież wcale nie chciał się z nim kłócić, prawda? Potrzebował go, chociażby dzisiaj w nocy.

- Ty, ja Pandemonium, dzisiaj wieczorem – oznajmił, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi.

- Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? Nie sądzisz, że należałoby przynieść mi bukiet kwiatów? – dźwięk znajomego, ironicznego głosu sprawił, że lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Obawiam się, że nie zasłużyłeś – powiedział, bez wahania przechodząc pokój i siadając obok półleżącego Jace'a. Chłopak wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku jego ramienia.

- No to może chociaż jedna róża, co? Złota, w kolorze moich oczu – prychnął, zamykając oczy.

- Jeżeli tak bardzo nie chcesz na mnie patrzeć, nie ma sprawy – szturchnął go łokciem w bok – mogę pozbawić cię oczu, tylko poproś. Jedno proste słówko.

- Proszę, żebyś się przymknął – odpowiedział, a po chwili namysłu dodał – albo nie. Proszę, żebyś całkiem przypadkowo nadział się na jakiś miecz, który cię zabije. Ewentualnie, możesz dać mi jakąś broń, żebym sam to zrobił, w sumie nie ma problemu.

- Aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – wyrzucił z siebie pozornie zwykłe pytanie.

- Nienawidzę? – zdziwił się. – Sebastian, pomyśl; przez dłuższy okres czasu usiłuję nawiązać z tobą jakieś normalne relacje, a ty mi wyskakujesz z takim czymś. Tak się nie da, człowieku, nie da – westchnął.

Sebastian ujął dłoń Jace'a i przyłożył ją w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce. Chciał, żeby poczuł, w jaki sposób odbiera jego bliskość, jak samo przebywanie w jednym pokoju sprawia, że nagle się zmienia, co w pewien sposób niesamowicie go irytowało.

Nie spodziewał się, że Jace skieruje jego wolną rękę pod swoją koszulę. Po chwili, kiedy już przyjął do wiadomości, że dotyka jego nagiej skóry, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze. Jego serce waliło niczym stado galopujących koni.

Alec opierał się o blat w kuchni Magnusa, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. Mimo wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni, kiedy to prawie całą noc rozmawiali o przyszłości swojego związku, teraz względnie wydawało się być w porządku.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko wyglądało po staremu; łagodna żółć na ścianach, zagracone szafki stojące rzędem pod ścianą, ekspres do kawy, który znajdował się tu tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Alekowi, którego wkurzało wieczne wyczarowywanie kawy z powietrza. No cóż, bardziej posuwania się do kradzieży, przecież nie zjawiła się znikąd.

Wziął Prezesa Miau na ręce i podrapał go za uszami. Kot zamruczał cicho, a Magnus obrócił się w jego kierunku z kieliszkiem czerwonego wina w ręce.

- Nie pij – mruknął, wyjmując mu kieliszek z dłoni, przy okazji upuszczając Prezesa. Kot prychnął, podszedł do swojego legowiska, okrążył je kilka razy niczym pies, po czym zasnął, z nogami uniesionymi ku górze.

- Długo będziesz mi jeszcze wypominał ten incydent z Peru? Od tego czasu się trzymam, serio – to powiedziawszy, w jego dłoni pojawił się kolorowy napój, a Alec wyczuł w nim silną woń alkoholu.

- Nie rób tak! – skarcił go. – To jest dla ciebie taki problem, wziąć butelkę i nalać trochę do szklanki? Patrz, to nie takie trudne – chwycił pierwszą lepszą butelkę stojącą w szafce i przelał jej zawartość do szklanki, którą wziął znad zlewu. Podniósł naczynie do ust i przechylił, ale momentalnie wypluł ciecz z powrotem.

- To był ocet – stwierdził Magnus, podchodząc do niego.

- Teraz mi to mówisz? – warknął, próbując pozbyć się okropnego smaku z ust. – Dzięki.

- Poczekaj – uśmiechnął się leniwie, odchylając jego głowę i przycisnął jego wargi do swoich. Alec momentalnie odpowiedział na pocałunek, ciągnąc za przód koszuli czarownika tak, żeby pomiędzy nimi nie znajdował się skrawek wolnej powierzchni.

Poczuł znajome ręce pod swoją koszulką i przez chwilę pozwolił im tam błądzić, ale po kilku sekundach oderwał się od Magnusa. Kocimi oczami przeszył go wzrokiem, nadal trzymając dłonie na jego łopatkach. Nocny Łowca westchnął, chwycił go za nadgarstki i wyjął je spod ubrania.

Magnus nie skomentował jego zachowania, tylko objął go delikatnie. Alec, chociaż nie miał zamiaru go dotykać, oddał uścisk i położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Zdziwił się naturalnością gestu, poczucia bezpieczeństwa i spokoju, jakie odnajdywał w jego ramionach.

- Alexander – szepnął mu do ucha, kciukiem kreśląc kółka po wewnętrznej części jego dłoni. Stał tak, wdychając przyjemny zapach drzewa sandałowego, który zawsze będzie mu się z nim kojarzył.

Gdy Magnus pochylił się, żeby musnąć wargami czoło chłopaka, po plecach Aleka przeszły przyjemne dreszcze.

- Pójdziesz ze mną do kina? – Alec zmarszczył brwi, słysząc pytanie.

- Gdzie? – był sceptycznie nastawiony do jakiejkolwiek formy kontaktu z Przyziemnymi, więc Magnusowi rzadko udawało się wyciągnąć go gdziekolwiek.

- Do kina, no wiesz, wielki ekran, na którym puszczają film…

- Wiem, co to – zirytował się, chociaż musiał przyznać, że nigdy tam nie był. Czarownik odsunął się od niego i sięgnął po leżącą na stole ulotkę, która głosiła: „Wielki Maraton Harry'ego Pottera! Już w najbliższą sobotę odbędzie się projekcja wszystkich ośmiu filmów.."

- Nie znam tego – przyznał, wskazując palcem na tytuł. Coś mu to mówiło, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co. – A! Wiem! To jest o tym czarowniku, tak?

- Czarodzieju – poprawił go z uśmiechem i skinął głową. – To pójdziesz?

Zastanowił się. Z jednej strony, spędzenie kilkunastu godzin w towarzystwie Magnusa, z dala od normalnych problemów. Z drugiej strony, siedzenie i gapienie się na ekran przez kilkanaście godzin średnio mu odpowiadało.

- Okay – uległ w końcu. Chwycił go za ręce i splótł jego palce ze swoimi, uśmiechając się. Magnus pochylił się nad nim w tym samym momencie, kiedy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Zaklął cicho, ale odsunął się i sięgnął po aparat.

- Catarina? Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre usprawiedliwienie… - urwał. Alec przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Mówiąc, gestykulował żywo, jakby czarownica mogła go zobaczyć. – Mam iść z Alekiem? – oprzytomniał, słysząc swoje imię. – No wiesz. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, mówi ci to coś? – prychnął, jakby to, kim jest, powinno być dla niej oczywiste. – Cześć – rozłączył się.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał zaciekawiony. Przypomniało mu się, kiedy po raz pierwszy Catarina im przerwała. Byli wtedy na swojej pierwszej randce. W sumie był jej wdzięczny, bo od jej telefonu ta randka wyglądała znacznie lepiej.

- Jacyś Nocni Łowcy zaatakowali wampira – powiedział, przeglądając zawartość szafki w biurku. Wyjął z niej jakąś torebkę, ale Alec nie mógł dojrzeć, co było w środku.

- Clave powinno się tym zająć – mruknął zdziwiony. Przeważnie nie słyszało się o atakach Nefilim na Podziemnych. – Jako członek Rady powinieneś ich o tym poinformować.

- Niektóre rzeczy lepiej trzymać w tajemnicy – Alec wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie, że Camille kiedyś powiedziała mu bardzo podobne słowa.

- Nie da się niczego przed nimi ukryć – wytłumaczył, myśląc o Mieczu Anioła. Oczywiście, Magnus był bezpieczny, ale Alec nie.

- Clave nie jest takie doskonałe, jak ci się wydaje – spokojny ton głosu wyprowadził go z równowagi.

- _Sed lex, dura lex _– nie wiedział, ile razy w życiu powtórzył tę sentencję. – Nie mów jak Sebastian.

- Nie uważasz, że on ma trochę racji? Może metody złe, ale samo przekonanie… Nieważne – pokręcił głową, jakby uważał, że powiedział za dużo.

- Czyli nie idziemy do kina, tak? – ta myśl lekko podniosła go na duchu.

- Następnym razem – obiecał, splatając jego palce ze swoimi, tak jak przed chwilą. – Chodź już.

Mimo dość później pory, Brooklyn nadal tętnił życiem. Przechodząc koło jakiegoś obskurnego klubu nocnego, natknęli się na grupkę wilkołaków, bynajmniej nie pochodzących ze stada Luke'a. Wielki bałagan, jaki tam zrobili, nie zatrzymał Magnusa. Był jakby zdenerwowany.

- Znałeś Gideona Lightwooda? – zapytał, chcąc przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę pomiędzy nimi. Właściwie od dawna chciał o to zapytać.

- Trochę – odparł. – Ożenił się z przyjaciółką mojej znajomej. – Chyba nie miał zamiaru dodać nic więcej.

Minęli wiele rozświetlonych neonami ulic, zanim dotarli do celu. Alec prychnął, widząc to miejsce. Klub Pandemonium, miejsce, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał Clary.

- Jeżeli wyciągnąłeś mnie na dyskotekę pod pretekstem jakiegoś wampira… - przewrócił oczami. To chyba nie w jego stylu, ale w sumie mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego.

- Nie okłamałbym cię, Alec – spojrzał mu w oczy, jakby z urazą. Odwrócił się w drugą stronę i wszedł do klubu.

Alec nie przepadał za takimi miejscami. Było głośno i duszno, a jego wzrok, mimo Znaku Nocnego Widzenia, działał nieco gorzej przez jaskrawe światła. Masa ludzi tańczyła na parkiecie, dużo osób siedziało przy barze, ale on podążył za czarownikiem w stronę drzwi z napisem „Przejście dla personelu. Wstęp wzbroniony."

Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy tam młodą wampirkę, prawdopodobnie jeszcze pisklaka, przywiązaną do krzesła prawdopodobnie poświęconym sznurem. Chociaż nie, to mógł jeszcze sobie wyobrazić, przyjąć do wiadomości.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał natomiast, co robi w tym pomieszczeniu dobrze znana mu osoba.

- Jace?

* - wiem, że motyw z filmu, ale pasował :3


	11. Chapter 11

Długo trwało, zanim w końcu udało się jej zdecydować, w co się ubrać. Po odrzuceniu miliona opcji, a także zrobieniu wielkiego bałaganu w szafie, zdecydowała się na białą sukienkę bez ramiączek do kolan. Wyglądała jak taka szyta dwieście lat temu, głównie ze względu na gorset i materiał, który imitował kilka warstw halek.

Na nogi włożyła srebrne kozaczki, których nie nosiła od czasu zakupu, z powodu kilkucentymetrowych obcasów. Nie chciała być jeszcze wyższa od chłopaków, z którymi się spotykała, ale na szczęście tym razem nie musiała się o to martwić. Po wewnętrznej stronie, zamiast ciepłego futra, którym powinny być wyłożone, znajdowały się dwie kieszenie, do których wsunęła parę serafickich noży. Wokół nadgarstka oplotła bicz elektrum, który z daleka wyglądał jak bransoletki.

Gdy męczyła się z zawiązaniem gorsetu, nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. W progu stanął Sebastian. Czarna koszulka i dżinsy, które miał na sobie, sprawiały, że jego skóra wydawała się być prawie biała, bledsza nawet od jego włosów. Uśmiechał się bez cienia wesołości, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

Bez słowa podszedł do niej, wyjął z jej ręki sznurki i bezproblemowo zawiązał. Isabelle musiała przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem.

- Jesteś pierwszym facetem, którego znam, i który umie wiązać gorset – stwierdziła, spoglądając na siebie w lustrze. Z upiętymi wysoko włosami wyglądała na młodszą, a ze stojącym u boku Sebastianem czuła się jak dziecko.

Jakby czytając jej w myślach, wysunął spinki z jej włosów, które opadły kaskadami na jej ramiona. Obrócił ją twarzą do siebie, tak, że teraz patrzyła w jego czarne oczy. Na wysokich obcasach niemal dorównywała mu wzrostem.

Jego usta ułożyły się w znajomy, ironiczny uśmiech. Miała wrażenie, że jej serce zrobiło salto, kiedy ją pocałował. Położyła otwarte dłonie na jego piersi, przesuwając palcami po twardych mięśniach. Zauważyła, że jej nie objął, a jedynie oparł ręce na jej biodrach.

Gdy usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, chciała się od niego odsunąć, ale przytrzymał ją, ignorując osobę stojącą w progu. Dopiero po chwili pozwolił jej zobaczyć nowoprzybyłego, którym okazał się Jace. Spoglądał na nich z mieszanką zniecierpliwienia i irytacji na twarzy. Czekała, aż rzuci jakąś ironiczną uwagę, której się spodziewała, ale o dziwo nie skomentował tego.

Ze śmiechem zauważyła, że był ubrany prawie identycznie jak Sebastian; czasem zastanawiała się, co tak naprawdę dzieje się pomiędzy nimi. Jednego dnia zachowują się jak najlepsi przyjaciele, następnego, jakby byli sobie obojętni, a kolejnego odnoszą się do siebie z niemałą dozą nienawiści. Może kiedyś uda jej się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Gdzie moja siostra? – rzucił Sebastian zamiast przywitania. Z resztą, nigdy nie słyszała, żeby któryś z nich powiedział do drugiego to niezrozumiałe dla niej, męskie 'hej'. To zawsze pozostanie tajemnicą mężczyzn.

- Chyba znowu rozmawia z wampirem – odparł, odwracając od niego wzrok. – Idziemy?

Blondyn kiwnął głową, obrócił się na pięcie w stronę drzwi i wyszedł. Isabelle dogoniła go, próbując dotrzymać mu kroku. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie chciał utrzymywać z nią fizycznego kontaktu, ale gdy ujęła jego dłoń i splotła jego palce ze swoimi, nie odtrącił jej.

Na dworze panował chłód, a ona miała na sobie jedynie cienką sukienkę. Wręcz marzyła o tym, żeby Sebastian ją objął, ale raczej nie sądziła, że to zrobi, szczególnie przy Jasie, który z nieznanych jej powodów trzymał się na uboczu. To dziwne, pomyślała. Przeważnie była świadkiem, jak ci dwoje prowadzą interesujące rozmowy, mniej lub bardziej przyjazne.

Za następnym rogiem ujrzała oświetlony klub Pandemonium. To miejsce, chociaż przed laty było raczej nieprzyjazne dla Nefilim, teraz stało się miejscem spotkań Nocnych Łowców i Podziemnych.

Isabelle zdziwiła się, kiedy Sebastian, zamiast wejść do klubu głównym wejściem, udał się do bocznego, znajdującego się z drugiej strony budynku. Oczywiście ochrona nie robiła im najmniejszych problemów, pewnie dlatego, że nikt z Przyziemnych nie miał Wzroku i nawet nie wiedział o ich przybyciu.

Zobaczyła niewielką grupkę wampirów, które bawiły się jakimś Przyziemnym nastolatkiem. Oczywiście, według Prawa, powinni ich zabić, ale szczerze wątpiła, że Sebastiana obchodzi jakieś Prawo.

- Ta dziewczyna – szepnął, wskazując ruchem dłoni na młodą wampirkę, która wyglądała na panią sytuacji. Isabelle miała wrażenie, że już ją kiedyś widziała. – Reszta mnie nie obchodzi, ale lepiej zamknijcie im usta. Tę chcę mieć żywą.

Wzdrygnęła się. Owszem, według Prawa mogli zabić Podziemnych, którzy złamali warunki Przymierza, ale na ogół przymykano na to oko. A ona w zupełności nie miała ochoty nikogo zabijać, nawet jeżeli już jest martwy. Gdyby nie ręka Sebastiana, która nagle ścisnęła jej dłoń, a potem puściła, żeby dobyć poświęconego miecza, odwróciłaby się i odeszła.

Westchnęła i upatrzyła sobie ofiarę; pisklak, najwidoczniej tuż po przemianie, który z impetem rzucił się na Jace'a. Odciążyła go od tego przeciwnika, szybkim ruchem nadgarstka odwijając bicz z przedramienia i oplatając go wokół szyi chłopaka. Poświęcony przedmiot niemal natychmiast sprawił, że jego skóra zaczęła krwawić, a mocniejsze pociągniecie oderwało głowę od reszty ciała. Miała ochotę wzdrygnąć się na dźwięk łamanych kości, ale powstrzymała się.

Drugi wampir ją zaskoczył; przyszpilił do ziemi i zacisnął dłonie na jej gardle. Była od niego lepiej przygotowana, ale za to on silniejszy. Nie była w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, ale chwilowy brak tlenu pomógł jej wymyślić szybkie rozwiązanie; przeniosła rękę najwyżej, jak mogła, a jej bicz dotknął nagiej skóry Podziemnego. Po zetknięciu się z poświęconą bronią wampir odskoczył od niej jak oparzony. Już miała chwycić za nóż ukryty w bucie i przebić jego serce, gdy zorientowała się, że ktoś ją uprzedził.

- Ten był ostatni – poinformował ją Sebastian, wyciągając nóż z klatki piersiowej wampira i wycierając krew o swoje przedramię. Jace trzymał nieprzytomną dziewczynę za blond włosy. W tym momencie wyglądała prawie niegroźnie.

Chłopacy otworzyli drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia gospodarczego w klubie. Obserwowała, jak jej brat niezbyt delikatnie sadza wampirkę na krześle, a jej chłopak przywiązuje ją do niego za kostki i nadgarstki. Jace usiadł pod ścianą, a ona po chwili wahania zrobiła to samo. Miała ochotę oprzeć głowę o jego ramię, ale nie mogła tego zrobić, musiała być silna.

Sebastian wglądał na spokojnego, krążąc wokół nieprzytomnej, jakby nie obchodziło go, kiedy się obudzi. Jasne włosy i blada cera zdawały się wręcz krzyczeć na tle ciemnych ubrań, co w ciemnym pomieszczeniu dawało jeszcze ciekawszy efekt.

Kilka minut cierpliwego czekania chyba jednak go znudziło. Usiadł po turecku przed nastolatką, uniósł rękę i mocno ją spoliczkował, a dźwięk zetknięcia się jego dłoni z jej skórą wydawał się być tak głośny jak zderzenie ze sobą dwóch mieczy.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, spoglądając z przerażeniem na twarz Sebastiana. Ewidentnie go nie poznawała, ale za to Isabelle już wiedziała, skąd ją kojarzyła.

- Maureen Brown – blondyn wypowiedział jej myśli na głos. – Potrzebuję informacji.

Oczywiście. Mała Maureen, kuzynka przyjaciela Simona, która każdemu wmawiała, że jest dziewczyną Lewisa. Sam zainteresowany podobno przyczynił się do zamiany jej w Dziecko Nocy. Ostatnio podobno zdziczała, zabiła nawet starą głowę nowojorskiego klanu wampirów, Camille.

- Jeżeli myślisz, że cokolwiek ci powiem… - nie dał jej nawet dokończyć zdania, zmuszając do kontaktu wzrokowego. Izzy nie miała pojęcia, co jej pokazał, ale poznała jego zdolności na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że szybko ją złamie. Widziała, jak Maureen zaciska wargi, powstrzymując krzyk pełen bólu. Po chwili z ulgą wypuściła powietrze z ust.

- Myślę, że jednak dowiem się tego, na czym mi zależy, prawda? – uniósł brew. Pokręciła przecząco głową, ale jej opór wydawał się być słabszy. Westchnął. – Ja mam czas. Ty – wskazał ręką na okno, przez które za kilka godzin będzie wpadało światło słoneczne – nie. Na twoim miejscu dobrze bym się zastanowił.

Dziewczyna nadal siedziała cicho. Sebastian z gracją wstał z ziemi, stanął przed Isabelle, która spojrzała na niego z pytaniem w oczach. Wyciągnął ku niej rękę.

- Uczynisz mi tę przyjemność i zatańczysz ze mną? – musiała chwilę odczekać, bo nie była pewna, czy na pewno się nie przesłyszała. Ujęła jego dłoń, ale wstała o własnych siłach.

- A ona? – wskazała głową na Maureen. Nastolatka patrzyła się na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby miała wrażenie, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę. Szczerze mówiąc, Izzy czuła się podobnie.

- Jace jej przypilnuje, prawda? – nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, ale najwidoczniej ufał mu na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że to zrobi.

Szybko zwróciła uwagę na swój ubiór. Sukienka na szczęście nie została poplamiona krwią, a staromodny materiał prawie się nie wygniótł. Kozaki wyglądały trochę gorzej; kilka ciemnoczerwonych plam, których pochodzenie było dla niej oczywiste i naderwana skóra sprawiły, że wcale nie wyglądały jak pierwszy raz założone.

Odór potu oraz alkoholu to pierwsze, co poczuła, wchodząc do klubu. Jaskrawe światła z kul pod sufitami oświetlały przestronne pomieszczenie. Gdy stanęli na parkiecie, o dziwo zaczęła lecieć wolna piosenka. Isabelle oparła głowę o pierś Sebastiana, a on objął ją w pasie, kołysząc lekko w rytm muzyki. Była zdziwiona tak ludzkimi odruchami chłopaka, więc postanowiła nie narzekać.

Doszła do wniosku, że zagłębienie w jego szyi jest idealnie dopasowane do jej głowy. W takiej chwili rozumiała, dlaczego jej na nim zależało. Wydawał się być idealny, ale przecież nie wymaże z pamięci wydarzeń sprzed kilku minut.

- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? – szepnęła cicho, nie wiedząc nawet, czy ją usłyszy.

- Chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu – odparł swobodnie, ale jakby czując, że ta odpowiedź nie jest dla niej satysfakcjonująca, dodał – Wyglądałaś na zestresowaną.

- Martwiłeś się o mnie? – prychnęła lekko w odpowiedzi. W co jak w co, ale w bajki wierzyć nie będzie.

- Może – jego ton głosu się nie zmienił, ale odniosła wrażenie, że jego kroki nagle stały się sztywne. Przestała tańczyć i spojrzała na niego.

Sebastian przeczesał ręką jej włosy, unosząc brew. Zrozumiała ten niewerbalny przekaz. ' Jesteś moją własnością i nie powinny cię obchodzić takie rzeczy.' Nie podobało się jej to.

Chwycił ją za ramię, boleśnie wbijając w nie palce. Usiedli na jednej z wygodnych, fioletowych kanap postawionych pod ścianami klubu. Jego dłoń delikatnie ześlizgnęła się po jej ramieniu, a kiedy bezwładnie opadła na jej kolano, nie zabrał jej.

- O co ci, do cholery, chodzi? – mimo szeptu, którego użył do wypowiedzenia tych słów, słyszała ukrytą w nich groźbę.

- Mi? Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbym cię nic nie obchodziła – w chwili wypowiedzenia tych słów wiedziała już, że przegięła, ale nie miała zamiaru ich odwoływać, ani tym bardziej żałować.

Jego oczy pociemniały. Khem, nie, to nie było możliwe – czerń z tęczówek zdawała się teraz przypominać tunel, a ona musiała odwrócić wzrok.

- Nie masz pojęcia, co dla mnie znaczysz. Może jesteś bardzo ładną zabawką, która, dana na zawsze, zostanie wykorzystana i wyrzucona jak ostatni śmieć – to mówiąc, wpił się gwałtownie w jej usta. Wiedziała, że chciał, żeby poczuła, że nie ma kontroli nad tym, co z nią robił, i niestety miał rację, ale nie dawała mu tego odczuć. Swobodnie splotła mu ręce na karku.

- Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy już wracać? – szepnęła z ustami na jego ustach. Kiwnął głową i wstał, nie oglądając się za nią. Została w tyle, próbując pozbyć się ohydnych rumieńców z twarzy.

Gdy z powrotem pojawiła się w pomieszczeniu, znajdowały się tam o dwie osoby za dużo; nie miała pojęcia, skąd wzięli się tutaj Alec i Magnus. Może Jace ich wezwał? Brunetka niemal natychmiast odrzuciła taką możliwość. Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że ostatnimi czasy Jace poświęcał więcej uwagi Sebastianowi niż Alekowi, nawet jeżeli robił to tylko ze względu na trzymanie się planu.

- Iz? – jej brat szeroko otwarł oczy, a dziewczyna odniosła wrażenie, że gdyby nie czarownik mocno ściskający go za rękę, już dawno padłby ze zdziwienia.

- Alec – westchnęła, podchodząc bliżej, ale Magnus pokręcił lekko głową.

- Dlaczego trzymacie tutaj wampira wbrew jego woli? To niezgodne z Porozumieniami – stwierdził, ale nie mógł wyglądać poważnie, kiedy przy każdym ruchu z jego głowy spływało kilka ton brokatu.

- Jak już ustanowię Porozumienia, których będę przestrzegać, to pogadamy – rzucił oschle Sebastian. – Może jeszcze powiesz Clave, żeby mnie ukarało? Obawiam się, że wpadli na to bez twojej pomocy, ale na pewno wynagrodzą cię za chęć pomocy.

- Sebastian – rzucił Jace ostrzegawczo, ale on tylko machnął na niego ręką.

- Jace, kochanie, proszę, nie wtrącaj się – jego ton głosu zmienił się na ironicznie słodki, co w jego wykonaniu brzmiało niesamowicie, przynajmniej zdaniem Isabelle. – Wróć do domu – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Przypilnuj mojej siostry. Ja najwidoczniej będę musiał wyjaśnić pewnej osobie, co znaczy lojalność wobec przyszłego władcy świata – uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, jakby samo wypowiedzenie tych słów czyniło go panem.

Postanowiła się z nim nie kłócić. Wyszła z klubu i wracała drogą, którą oświetlało jej wschodzące słońce.


	12. Chapter 12

- Cześć! – rzuciła Clary, wchodząc do mieszkania Jordana. Spodziewała się zastać tu Simona, który mieszkał tu od dłuższego czasu, ale na kanapie w salonie zauważyła tylko właściciela domu oraz jego dziewczynę, Maię Roberts. Byli zajęci wgapianiem się w ekran telewizora, trzymając pady i grając w jedną z tych gier, które spodobałyby się Jace'owi; mnóstwo krwi, broni i zabijania.

Maia wcisnęła na kontrolerze przycisk pauzujący grę i spojrzała z troską na Clary.

- Jak się trzymasz? – rudowłosa dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że likantropka pyta się o Jocelyn. W trybie życia, jaki prowadziła od czasu jej śmierci, ta sytuacja zdawała się być zwykłym koszmarem.

- Okay – westchnęła, udając przejętą. Własna obojętność trochę ją przerażała. – A co u Luke'a? Chciałam iść z nim pogadać, ale od czasu… pogrzebu – zawiesiła głos – nie miałam czasu. Jest Simon? – zmieniła szybko temat.

- Wyszedł, ale obiecał, że niedługo wróci – odezwał się Jordan, patrząc na nią w taki sam sposób jak jego dziewczyna. Clary trochę to irytowało, nie lubiła, kiedy inni traktowali ją jak lalkę z porcelany.

- Z Lukiem w porządku – Maia podjęła temat – wziął na siebie dużo obowiązków, żeby zapomnieć, rozumiesz.

Potaknęła, czując, że woli nie zaprzątać sobie głowy nowymi problemami. Dość miała swoich.

- A co z waszym, hm, planem? – Maia i Jordan jako jedni z niewielu zostali wtajemniczeni w nowy, genialny pomysł Clave, co było dla Clary niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ ona nie mogła pisnąć ani słówka Simonowi. To przez to w ostatnim czasie tak dużo się kłócili, a każda kłótnia była dla dziewczyny ciosem w serce.

Od śmierci jej matki jednak utrzymują ze sobą w miarę dobre kontakty, a chociaż Clary zaczęła spędzać mnóstwo czasu z bratem, stara się znaleźć chociaż jeden dzień w tygodniu, żeby móc zobaczyć przyjaciela.

Ale Simon również nie próżnuje; od kiedy stracił Znak Kaina, zaczął zadawać się z kilkoma wampirami, w tym z Raphaelem Santiago, czego Clary nie mogła zrozumieć, bo wydawało jej się, że ci dwoje mieli się zamiar pozabijać. Nie to, żeby Simon był w stanie kogoś zabić. No, umyślnie.

- Całkiem nieźle – przyznała szczerze. – Chociaż to nieuczciwe. On się stara.

- On cię oszukuje, Clary. Jest taki, jaki był mój brat, czuję to – rzuciła Maia, ale nie patrzyła na nią, tylko wlepiła pusty wzrok w ścianę.

- Może – westchnęła, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wierzyła w jej słowa. – Jace powiedział, że musi załatwić coś w Instytucie, a później idziemy coś zjeść, pójdziecie z nami?

- Tylko ogram Jordana w Injustice – uniosła kontroler, gdyby Clary przypadkiem nie domyśliła się, że chodziło jej o grę. Przewróciła oczami, usiadła obok Mai i spojrzała na ekran. Nigdy nie rozumiała, co ludzie widzą w grach wideo, ale patrząc na miny grającej dwójki, nieźle się bawili.

Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że jej treningi obejmowały większość ciosów zadawanych w grze, więc przeniesienie jej na realia nie sprawiałoby jej większych problemów, przynajmniej teoretycznie.

Gdy Jordan wygrał, dziewczyna zaczęła narzekać i tłumaczyć, że dała mu fory, a chłopak nie miał okazji zaprotestować, bo w tym samym momencie do salonu wszedł Jace. Rzucił krótkie „hej" w ich stronę, ale nie podszedł do nich. Coś musiało pójść nie tak.

- Idziemy? – zapytał tylko.

Kilkanaście minut później siedzieli już w Taki, trzymając w rękach menu. Clary odruchowo przerzuciła osiemnaście kartek, gdzie były wypisane potrawy dla Podziemnych, i przesunęła wzrokiem po liście dań. Będąc tutaj, zawsze próbowała czegoś nowego, a każda rzecz wydawała się jej lepsza od poprzedniej. Tym razem zdecydowała się na naleśniki ze śmietaną i polewą czekoladową.

Gdy złożyli zamówienia, a kelnerka Kaelie znalazła się poza zasięgiem ich słuchu, Clary spojrzała na Jace'a.

- Rozmawiałeś z Maryse? – obejrzała się wokół siebie, denerwując się, że ktoś może ich podsłuchać.

- Chwilę – przytaknął. Dziewczyna spodziewała się chociaż kilkuzdaniowej relacji, ale blondyn odwrócił wzrok.

- No powiedz coś, nie trzymaj nas wszystkich w niepewności – rzuciła Maia, a Clary dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o jej obecności. Coś w wyrazie twarzy Jace'a ją zaniepokoiło.

- Obiecaliśmy, że coś zdziałamy w miesiąc. Minęły prawie dwa, a efektów nie widać, Sebastian nadal robi co chce. Clave chce zacząć działać – smukłymi palcami zaczął wybijać rytm na blacie stołu.

- Zacząć działać – prychnęła. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak sobie poradzą z moim bratem.

Te słowa najwidoczniej nie zdziwiły tylko jej, bo od czasu ich wypowiedzenia przy stole zapadła dziwna atmosfera. Clary, mimo że widziała, że Sebastian stara się, aby go polubiła, nie popierała jego, cóż, polityki. Przekonań. Czegokolwiek.

Gdy przyniesiono zamówienia, Jace i Jordan wdali się w jakąś luźną rozmowę o najnowszej generacji konsol. Rudowłosa odkroiła kawałek naleśnika, który jak zwykle wyglądał niesamowicie, i spojrzała na Maię.

- O, właśnie – przypomniała sobie likantropka – co z Simonem i Izzy?

Clary przewróciła oczami. Nigdy nie lubiła typowo dziewczyńskich rozmów, ale plotki na temat związków jej znajomych wydawały się jej nienormalne. Nie jej wina, że przez większość życia przyjaźniła się tylko z Simonem.

- Isabelle nie sprawia wrażenia nadal nim zainteresowanej – odpowiedziała tylko, mając nadzieję, że taka odpowiedź ją zadowoli.

Maia pokiwała głową i spojrzała na swój talerz. Najwyraźniej spodziewała się dłuższej rozmowy, ale Clary nie miała ochoty ciągnąć niewygodnego dla niej tematu.

Z nudów zajęła się jedzeniem naleśnika, który jak zwykle wyglądał niesamowicie. Lekko kwaśna śmietana idealnie kontrastowała ze słodką polewą czekoladową, a wiórki z białej czekolady dopełniały wyglądu.

Rzuciła okiem na Jace'a, zadowolonego z kilku godzin odpoczynku od jej brata. Najchętniej wyszłabym stąd i została sama, ale nie mogła tak nagle znikać.

- Idę do łazienki – rzuciła tylko, wstając od stolika.

Simon Lewis jeszcze niedawno nie uwierzyłby, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że właśnie dobrowolnie idzie spotkać się z kilkoma wampirami z nowojorskiego klanu. A jednak. Od kiedy Clary przestała spędzać z nim większość swojego czasu, zaczął obracać się w towarzystwie podobnych sobie.

- _Dios _– zirytował się Raphael – ile można na ciebie czekać?

Kolejny dziwny fakt z życia Simona; jednym z wampirów, z którymi zaczął się zadawać, jest Raphael Santiago, Podziemny, który swego czasu ze względu na znak Kaina chciał go zabić. Kiedy jednak się go pozbył, wampir nie narzekał na jego towarzystwo. W oddali zauważył niewielką grupkę Dzieci Nocy, ale z daleka poznawał jedynie Lily, którą uważał za partnerkę Raphaela, ale nigdy się go o to nie pytał.

- Byliśmy umówieni na północ, która minęła dopiero dwie minuty temu – odpowiedział spokojnie – spieszy ci się gdzieś?

Oczywiście było to pytanie retoryczne; Raphael wiecznie miał coś do zrobienia, teraz na przykład uganianie się za tą głupią Maureen, więc ich spotkania należały do rzadkości. Może i dobrze, częstsze mogłyby skończyć się niepotrzebną śmiercią którejś ze stron.

Starszy wampir machnął na niego ręką, niewerbalnie przekazując, że ma iść za nim. Tym razem wybierali się na polowanie; Porozumienia zabraniały polowań na ludzi, ale o zwierzętach nie było żadnej wzmianki. Świeża, gorąca krew zawsze była najlepsza. Niestety podgrzewanie jej w mikrofalówce sprawiało, że stawała się prawie niejadalna.

W kilkanaście minut znaleźli się na granicy lasu okalającego Nowy Jork – nadnaturalna prędkość to jedna z tych bardziej przyjemnych części bycia wampirem. Las nocą wydawał się być groźny i niebezpieczny, ale Simon nie spotkał jeszcze zwierzęcia, które dałoby radę Dzieciom Nocy.

Mimo późnej pory doskonale widział każdy liść na drzewie czy pojedyncze źdźbła trawy. Przyspieszył biegu, żeby zdążyć za pozostałymi. Zatrzymali się na małej polanie, dzieląc się na pary lub wyruszając w pojedynkę. Polowanie w kilkoro wampirów było dość niebezpieczne; żądza krwi wyprawiała z niedoświadczonymi pisklakami różne złe rzeczy, jak na przykład próba zabicia osoby towarzyszącej w celu uzyskania większej ilości pokarmu.

Simon wyruszył sam, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Raphaela. Zdziwił się; przeważnie polował z Lily, trzymając się dość daleko od niego. Mimo, że technicznie rzecz biorąc Simon był starszy od Raphaela, to Raphael jest dłużej wampirem, a przy okazji czymś w rodzaju jego wampirzego ojca. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tą więzią.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Owszem, ich stosunki poprawiły się przed kilka ostatnich miesięcy, ale odnosiło się to bardziej do tolerowania swojej obecności, a nie do przyjacielskich pogawędek.

- Sprawdzam cię – wyjaśnił, przeskakując lekko nad powalonym drzewem. – Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na młodego pisklaka łażącego po ulicach Nowego Jorku, _claro. _Zagrażałoby to pozycji nowojorskiego klanu.

- Którą to tak bardzo się przejmujesz – przewrócił oczami. – Chcesz czegoś.

- Daj spokój, Lewis, jesteś bezużyteczny – prychnął z wyrazem wyższości na twarzy. – Nie masz niczego, co mógłbym od ciebie chcieć.

- Kontakty wśród Nocnych Łowców. No i mogę wychodzić na słońce, oczywiście – zaoponował natychmiast. – To nie jest takie nic.

- Mam ludzi, którzy znają bardziej wpływowych Nefilim niż ty – warknął. Simon zaśmiał się w duchu.

- Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka jest siostrą człowieka, który jest największym zagrożeniem dla naszej rasy – odparł, uśmiechając się.

- Naprawdę masz się czym chwalić, Chodzący za Dnia – chociaż Simon nie widział jego twarzy mógł przysiąc, że przewrócił oczami. – Podoba mi się sformułowanie, którego użyłeś. Nasza rasa. Zacząłeś akceptować to, kim jesteś? _Bien. _

- Akceptować – skinął głową. – Nie licz na nic więcej.

- Jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat temu, zaraz po przemianie, też nie mogłem tego znieść – wyznał po chwili ciszy. – Chciałem umrzeć.

- Obawiam się, że nie dzielisz się ze mną swoją przeszłością ze względu na nasze przyjacielskie stosunki – stwierdził, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Znaj wroga swego, Lewis – odparł, zatrzymując się. – Przeżyłem, bo ktoś mi wtedy pomógł. Siedemdziesiąt stopni w prawo.

- Czuję – zirytował się. Do idealnego węchu było mu daleko, ale dawał sobie radę.

Podszedł trochę bliżej, orientując się, że przed nimi pasie się kilka saren. Wyglądały na dość młode, ale Simon nie zwrócił większej uwagi na ich wiek czy wygląd, skupiając się na pulsujące żyły na ich szyi.

- Biorę tę po lewej – usłyszał cichy głos Raphaela, a w następnej sekundzie poczuł zapach świeżej krwi. Nagłe pojawienie się wampira najwidoczniej przeszkodziło zwierzętom w posiłku, ponieważ zaczęły odbiegać w jednym kierunku.

Bez chwili wahania skoczył ku najbardziej okazałej sarnie, bezproblemowo powalając ją na ziemię. Zwierzę próbowało zrzucić go z siebie, ale siła roślinożercy była nieporównywalna do siły wampira. Zatopił kły w szyi stworzenia dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym się wysunęły. Ciepła krew spływała powoli do jego gardła, łagodząc uciążliwy głód. Po ogólnym zaspokojeniu potrzeby odrzucił od siebie martwe zwierzę. Nie znosił zabijania zwierząt, przez ludzką część swojego życia był wegetarianinem. Gdy jednak został postawiony przed wyborem zabijania zwierząt a ludzi… nawet się nie zastanawiał.

Powoli podniósł się z klęczek, wycierając wierzchem dłoni brodę. Obrócił się, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza, który z kolei wpatrywał się w niego.

- Simon – powiedział spokojnie, jakby ostrzegawczo – przechodzą tędy jacyś…

Ale Simon już go nie słuchał. Odwrócił się szybko na pięcie i rzucił się pędem, kierowany instynktownie przez swój węch. Usłyszał, jak Raphael wrzeszczy jego imię, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Żadna przeszkoda nie stanowiła dla niego wyzwania; gdy chcesz dotrzeć do celu, nic nie jest niemożliwe. W tej chwili jego celem była krew.

Gdy znalazł się bliżej ofiary, jego kroki stały się ostrożne, niesłyszalne dla istot ludzkich. Wiedział, że tą drogą przechodzą jacyś ludzie, wręcz słyszał krew płynącą w ich żyłach, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jego kły boleśnie wbiły mu się w wargę. Nie da rady się powstrzymać, nie teraz.

Gdy nagle się pojawił, wyłaniając zza drzew, wywołał niezłe zamieszanie wśród Przyziemnych. Mimo próby ucieczki złapał za rękę jednego z nich. Schylił się, przyciągając go mocniej za ramię. Nie chciał patrzeć mu w twarz, nie chciał wiedzieć, kogo zabije.

Krzyk, który wydała z siebie ugryziona przez niego osoba, wydał się Simonowi tak niesamowicie bolesny, że aż się wzdrygnął. Ludzka krew zaczęła krążyć w jego ciele jak nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny.

Po chwili ofiara przestała desperacko walczyć o życie. Wampir puścił bezwładne ciało, wyssane z krwi aż do ostatniej kropelki. Podniósł wzrok, a jego oczy napotkały karcące spojrzenie Raphaela.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego to, co zrobił. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, nie mogąc znieść widoku jego twarzy. Starszy wampir nie zostawił go jednak; po chwili poczuł, jak jego ręka delikatnie ląduje na jego ramieniu.

- To się zdarza – powiedział spokojnie, a Simon doszedł do wniosku, że wolałby, żeby na niego nawrzeszczał. Może faktycznie na to zasłużył. – Chodź, wracajmy.

Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę ofiary. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego krzyk wydał mu się bolesny; był znajomy.

Simon spojrzał w puste, martwe oczy Erica.


End file.
